Fallen memories A Dante X Reader Fan Fic
by Kiddy90
Summary: A demon hunter named Dante, was hired to protect you. You lost your memories a few years ago and the demons never stopped looking for you. Along your journey with him, you were somehow attracted to each other. But, as your memories slowly reappeared, it leads you to an island that was once destroyed by Dante. Back into his own past, he was also trapped in his own memories...
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is my 1****st**** time writing a fan fic..! So, I want to apologize if my English are bad. **** pls help me out! Comment on what you think of the story.. Please be nice to me **** Thanks! :D**

**~~ Also, I would like to thank kazriku for helping me use fan fiction to upload my story ;) ~~**

***I do not own any of DMC Characters. They belong to Capcom***

**PROLOGUE**

A long time ago, chaos reign over the world and human race fought against the one thing which they call it '_demons_'. Men were slaughtered, struggling to win the battles, to protect what was right and wrong. During the war, the demons were led by their emperor, Mundus, a cold blooded demon, powerful enough to kill those who stand in his way. Amongst the mankind, stood one demon that fought along their side betraying his own kind. He fell in love with a human and picks up his sword to protect the ones he loved. He lived up his name until today known as "The Legend of Sparda". Mundus, raged by Sparda's betrayal, took the life of the woman whom Sparda loved. Feeling devastated inside, Sparda took his sword and fought against Mundus until his last breath, sealing Mundus away. Though the sealing took Sparda's strength away, none have known what fate lies for him and the human race.

The demons, retreating from their lost doesn't stop them from slaughtering mankind. They swore that one day, they will return, bringing chaos over the world and a new emperor shall rise again. But little do they know, that Sparda have left two of his offspring in the hand of a friend. A very trusted and wise man. He too has fought alongside of Sparda betraying his own kind. With that alone, Sparda entrusted this one man to protect mankind and yet..the identity of the man remained a mystery. Some says that this man died sometime later after Sparda and the two entrusted off springs separated from each other living on their own. Rumors has also said that this man, also, has fallen for a woman who then gave birth to a child….a girl..

***Just letting you know, I've uploaded this story on Quotev as well.. The stories are updated there too** **** You can follow me on the website (Kiddy90). This is my first try uploading my 1****st**** fan fiction here on this net hehehe..**


	2. Chapter 1

***I do not own any of DMC Characters. They belong to Capcom***

**(y/n) – Your name**  
**(e/c) – Eye colours  
_**

It was just another sunny day as the sunshine brightens the earth's surface. People walking down the streets, jogging or even cuddling with each other, feeling like the world is just a perfect place to be; _very peaceful_. The smell of coffee, freshly baked cakes and breads piercing through the bakery shops, children skipping around the town with wide smiles on their faces. You've always wished for things to stay as they were. _Sighing_, you sat down on the bench across the park, smiling, looking at the towns people hanging around with their families and friends and that's when your mind starts wandering off, and frowned deep in thought, thinking how it would feel like if chaos reign over the world.

Your mind snapped back to reality as you saw a 4 year old girl tripped in front of you and cried. You let out a small sigh, stood up from the bench and kneeled in front of the little girl, trying to help her get up to her feet.

"Are you ok sweetie?" You asked.

The child stopped crying, teary eyes focused on your face as if she was studying you. You gently pat her head and wiped away her fallen tears on her face.

"There, there. It's alright. Are you hurt? Where's your mummy?" You asked again, smiling softly considering she didn't respond to your first question.

She glanced over her right shoulder looking over a woman rushing towards you. She was slenderly tall, with short, blond hair just above her shoulders, wearing a casual attire uniform. She had the "worried" look as she rushes over to the child in front of you.

"Oh I'm so sorry," She apologized to you.

"Are you ok honey? You shouldn't have run off like that." She picked the little girl up and glances at you as you stood up. "I'm very sorry. I hope my daughter is not causing much trouble to you. She have the habits of running off on her own when there's no one watching her," the woman said, giving a soft smile with an apologetic look.

You shook your head in response, "N-no, it's alright. She didn't really cause any trouble."

After a few minutes of talking with the woman, you wave your hand as you were saying goodbye to them.

Suddenly, you popped your head up, thinking what time it is. Taking a short glance at your wrist watch, you hurriedly turned your heels, panicking.

"Shoot! I'm late!"

_~ Le Time Skip~_

You panted, breathing heavily as you stood in front of a small playground, seeing childrens of different age running around chasing each other. Some are playing by the swings or the slides and some were sitting down scribbling or painting things on their papers.

"My.. My.. Aren't you a little bit 'early' (y/n)?" You jumped slightly as you heard a woman of your age startled you from behind. She had a long, curly, black hair running down to her waist. Wearing her spectacles over her eyes, she smiled at you, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her name is Flora. She's one of your best buddies. You've been bestfriends for 3 and a half year. She's the one who offered you this job. Yes. You worked at a childcare center for almost 2 years now.

You took a deep breath as you tried to relax a bit, "Early? Well, I've never been this 'early' before considering I ran my feet off to get here in time," you let out a small laugh as you both walks to the playground full of kids.

"You know (y/n), I reaaallyy need you to get to work in time. Peggy cried non-stop again this morning looking for you. Thank god we managed to calm her down," Flora brushed her hand in the air, clearly not satisfied as you came in late for work today.

"I'm sorry ok? I promise I won't be late again next time."

"That's a promise that you must not break. I didn't mean to get mad at you (y/n). It's just that, the children here love you. To them, you are their angel.." Flora nodded to you and then glances over to the children on the playground. You nodded in return.

"Well, enough of that, it's time for you to hit the counter table inside," Flora pointed her hand over to the double storey house in front of you. It was simple, lots of rooms for the children to stay in. Living rooms, kitchen, bathrooms, a room full of toys. You frowned in disappointment. You never really like the job being a counter girl. You prefer to stay with the kids, playing with them or teaching them. But what can you do. You were paid and you really needed those money for your own survival. Sighing and frowning, you walked over to the counter table, settling yourself, making yourself comfortable.

"Excuse me, miss? I believe that looks doesn't really suit your pretty face," You shoot your head up as you heard a man's voice. He was standing in front of you, leaning himself against the counter table where your (e/c) eyes meets his icy, blue eyes. He have a white hair, and is wearing a long red leather coat. He gave you a wide smile as he stared into your eyes.

****End of Chapter 1****


	3. Chapter 2

***I do not own any of DMC Characters. They belong to Capcom* **

****Leave a comment and review yea? :D Thanks!  
**_

After a few moments staring into the blue eyes -for-what-seems-like-eternity-, you snapped, clearing your throats, shaking your head off and forced a smile across your face.

"Well, maybe a little bit of a make up would be able to hide it. No?" You smirked as you looked at him.

He chuckled a bit.

"Dante," he introduced himself to you, smiling, stretching his hand out offering a handshake. "(y/n)" you blushed a little as you returned his handshake. You can't help it but finds that his body is quite masculine and he IS quite the '_macho_' type of guy.

"Well Mr. Dante sir, how can I help you? Came here to drop off your kid or pick them up?" you asked as you rolled your eyes onto the paper work on your desk, trying to hide your pink cheek from blushing.

"Nope. Came here for a little chat.." He smirked. "I was hoping that you could help me with something."

You glanced at him. When you opened your mouth to speak, Flora came by to your desk.

"Well, you must be Dante! We've been expecting your arrivals," She smiled at him and then sets her eyes on you.

"I see you two have met. (y/n), Dante here will be helping us out for a bit."

You curved your eyebrows, looking confused. "Um, okaay.. But why? Is he going to be working here?"

"Nope. Not exactly. Remember _that_ topic we were talking about the last few days?"

Lifting your fingers to your lips, you were deep in thoughts, trying to remember what Flora meant.

****Flashback****

_"There have been a few incidents going around in this town," Giles said. Giles is the manager of the childcare center you're working at. He's also Flora's father. He has a dark brown beard, slicked dark brown hair and green colored eyes. That time, all of the staff from the Childcare center was gathered, having an emergency meeting. _

_"I would say that it would be best if we took a few precautions. It is our duty here to protect these children from any harm. And with that, I have arranged a few things. I hired someone to help us out. Be sure to keep your guards up." Giles stated as he rose from his seat, looking outside his window. _

_Giles always loved kids. He considered all of those children as his own. Rumors were going around that demons lurking into towns shape shifting themselves as humans. Childrens were kidnapped and gone missing. Only god knows whether they are safe or not. Not many people in this town know of the existence of demons._

****End of flashback****

"(y/n)!" Flora called out to you. You snapped back looking at her annoyed face. "Are you listening?"

"Uh.. Sorry. I-I was just trying to remember back what we were talking about the last few days," you gave a low chuckle.

Flora shook her head and _sighed_, "As I was saying, Dante here will be helping us out. He will help us watch over the kids in case anything ever happened to them. So, if there's anything he needs, you know what to do kay'?"

You just nodded in agreement. You changed your gaze to Dante when he suddenly smiled at you and winked. You didn't expect that to come, so you chuckled softly and turned your face away from him.

"So (y/n), I need you to show him around for a while and explain to him what we do here. Don't hesitate to call me if you both need some help or anything," Flora smiled at both you and Dante before she turned her heels to the children outside.

"Well.." You said as you stood up, sliding your chair under the counter table. "Shall we get going?"

"Sure.. Ladies first," Dante smiled while doing the 'gentlemen' postures as he motioned his hands, allowing you to walk on ahead.

****End of Chapter 2****


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey ya readers..! Somehow, I managed to continue chapter 3.. But I gotta say, I'm having trouble with my english grammars and so on.. So, *putting my palms together* Sorry again if my english are bad in this chapter. I, myself is having trouble writing it especially in that one particular scene; **_**the action/fighting scene**_**.**

**Then again,*****I do not own any of DMC Characters. They belong to Capcom***

As you guide Dante around the house, you can feel his eyes sometimes lingering around you. You don't really want to think that he's trying to 'check you out' because your whole life, you've never attracted any guy. They've never actually taken any interest in you. So, it doesn't really bother you much.

"I think that's all you need to know," you said as you're done showing Dante around.

"Any questions?" You blinked as Dante approached you closer, almost closing the gap between the two of you.

"How about we talk about you instead?" He smiled.

You raised your brow and chuckled to yourself, "Me?" You shrugged, "Oh trust me. You don't wanna know about me. I'll just bore you to death."

"Really? Entertain me.." Dante grinned, arching his eyebrows for a moment and stared into your (e/c) eyes.

You couldn't help but find that this man is attractive in his own ways. Your heart beats fast, and it felt like you were sucked deep into his eyes that you couldn't bear to utter any words…at all.

But then, your 'staring contest' ended up as soon as you heard some grumbling noise outside the house. Tilting your head to the window, both of you exchanged a questioning looks before hurrying outside.  
_

As soon as you landed your feet outside, you noticed the blue sky is suddenly covered with dark cloud and the calm wind suddenly whipping around the streets. You flinched as you heard the sound of thunder roaming. Children were screaming, scared by its sound.

Glancing around with your eyebrows frowned, you shook your head, _'No, no..'_ you thought to yourself. _'This can't be happening.__ Not here, not now..'_

You jumped slightly when Dante suddenly grab your right shoulder, "Get the children inside.. There's trouble up ahead and I know I ain't gonna like it," Dante turned motioning his head to the children.

You nodded and ran over to Flora who is struggling, trying to calm everyone on her own.

"Come on everybody…! Inside now..! Hurry!" You raised your voice calling out to them, leading them to the front porch step of the house. Carefully, you grab hold of the children one by one leading them into the house.

Once everyone was inside, you hesitated to step in with them, remembering that Dante was still out on the playground. You turned your body around, facing away from the door and suddenly your eyes widened as you saw Dante pointed two of his guns towards something that was aggressively approaching him. '_Did he have those all this time?_' you thought as you weren't actually paying much attention to him during the whole touring session.

As you heard the gun triggered, you jolted your head up when you heard a shrieking sound above you and saw a shadow jumping over trying to attack you. You _gasped_ and rolled your way forward, away from the door trying to avoid the shadow's attack. Glancing over your left shoulder, you suddenly noticed that the shadow is not human. It was wearing a purple cloak, red eyes over its face with sharp teeth and claws, holding a scythe.

"Demons.." you muttered.

It charged towards you and waved its scythe trying to slice you but you were not scared of it. You stood, holding your ground, back straight and balling your fist until a 'devilish' smirk appears on your face.

As the demon jumped, you took two light steps forward, waiting for a perfect timing to counter attack. Before the demon could slice you, you heard the scythe clashing with a blade. Your smirk disappeared and was shocked by Dante's appearance in front of you.

"What were you thinking lady? Trying to get yourself killed?" he said without looking at you. With one hand holding his blade, he took one of his guns out with his free hand, pointing it to the demon's head, pulling the trigger.

As the demon disappeared, turning into ashes, he turned to you, "you wanna be a hero" he smirked. You scoffed, rolling your eyes for a moment and stared back to his eyes. "I was just trying to help."

Dante open his mouth as to say something when you suddenly push him aside, "Look out!" you screamed.

Stumbling, Dante shoots his head back to you searching for whatever it is that you're trying to save him from. He saw two demons, waving their scythe towards you. As the scythe almost touched you, you backflipped, kicking it away. Without a slight pause, you turned swinging your right foot sending kicks to the second scythe.

Dante raised his brows and is quite amused by your speedy action and muttered to himself, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

The demons were taken aback. It stopped a few feet away from you waiting for a chance to attack you. You grinned. Once again, you stood straight and lowered your hands to your side as you close your eyes taking a deep breath.

Before Dante could step in to join you, he paused. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he saw a light emitting from the ground below you, forming a circle with different symbols. Electricity bolt emits from it as it reaches to your hands. That's when he saw something emerging from the ground. He took a step back, looking at you as you gently open your eyes. It was then that he saw whatever it is that was emerging from the ground, turns out to be swords -three swords with different shapes and engraving-. Somehow, the swords doesn't really touch your hands. It was floating just above the ground, staying still around you.

Glancing over the demons in front of you, your smirk deepens, "Shall we dance?"

****End of Chapter 3****


	5. Chapter 4

***I do not own any of DMC Characters. They belong to Capcom*  
_**

"Shall we dance?" you smirked as both demons glance at each other before attacking you. Flicking your right hand upward, one of the swords flew up. As you drew a circling motion with your hand, the sword flew in circle as well. Then pointing your fingers out to one of the demons, the sword flew towards it, piercing to its chest and killed it. Within a few seconds, more demons appear. You looked around you, noticing that the demons have surrounded you. But still, your smirk didn't disappear. In fact, you're actually enjoying this.

"Very eager to dance with me huh? Well, get in line.." you said calmly, letting out a soft chuckle.

Dante stood still, not moving an inch from the spot where he's standing. Being amused by your action, he was actually enjoying it as well. He was watching you, with his minds full of curiosity.

Without any seconds to lose, you swung your left hand upwards, tilting your body a bit, the other two swords flew up, doing whatever your hand commands it to. You were simply waving both of your hands with your eyes reading every movement of the demons. You stepped side to side, avoiding the demons attack as if you really are dancing.

"She's making my job a lot easier," Dante chuckled to himself as he pulled out his rebellion, shielding his back. He was protecting himself from the demon's '_sneak attack_' from behind. With one hand, he pulled out one of his gun (again) and shoots the demon as it turned into ashes.

The two of you were moving around the playground in a smooth pace, making the killing a lot easier. You were really immersed in the fight that you didn't even notice of how many demons you've slaughtered.

Searching for any demons in sight, you quickly glanced towards Dante's back, and Dante did the same to you. As he threw his rebellion towards you, passing over your right shoulder, you motioned your left hand towards his back, flying one of your swords over his left shoulder where both swords that were thrown pierced the last two demons. You halted your feet when your face almost bumped into Dante's chest.

Lifting your chin up, facing him, you thought to yourself, '_Damn, he's tall_,' whereas Dante just stood there studying you, smiling. Both of you panted slightly, staring into each other's eyes as if you've just finished your dance and audiences were clapping their hands, cheering.

"Enjoying your dance, my lady?" Dante questioned you as he breaks the silence.

You let out a small laugh, blushing a bit realizing that you were too close to him. You backed up a little, stumbling. Dante grabbed your arms before you could fall. Feeling dizzy, you lift your hand up to your head and shook it a little bit trying to gain your composure. The swords that you controlled earlier landed on the ground and submerged back to where it came from.

You exhaled, looking onto the ground as Dante leads you to the bench near the house telling you to sit. As you did so, he watched you in confusion thinking that a moment earlier, you were having fun, spirited but now, you look weak, tired and pale. You turned to look at him and gave him a reassuring smile. The dark skies now lift its dark shades, showing its calm blue color as the wind blows soothingly.

"I'm fine, Dante. You can throw away that looks you have on your face," you assure him.

He scoffed a bit and chuckled as he sat right beside you, looking at the clear blue sky.

"What the hell was that? Is it time you talk about yourself now?" he smiled, turning his gaze from the sky towards you.

You hesitated a little when you heard voices calling your name behind you. The children that was inside the house earlier came out when they saw the sky was clear again. You smiled and waved at them.

Before they reach you, you turned to face Dante and nod, "Maybe I'll tell you later.."

Flora came running following the children, "Oh my god. Are you two alright?"

She looks very worried when she changes her gaze between you and Dante.

"We're fine," you smile at her as you pushed yourself up from the bench. Before you could stand, you stumble again feeling Dante's hand catching your back from falling. You were very dizzy and slowly, your visions began to blur and suddenly all you could see was nothing but blackness around you.

****End of Chapter 4****


	6. Chapter 5

You woke up not opening your eyes yet, feeling comfortable and warm. You knew that you were lying on a bed with blankets wrapped around you. You heard some voices chattering in the background. You couldn't really hear what they were talking about or whose voice it belongs to. _Grunting_, you tilt your body to your side, slowly opening your eyes. The chattering stops as your blurry vision was now clear. You saw a man in a grey suit and black tie standing with two other people. Sitting up, still in bed, you shifted your eyes to the other two people inside the room. The three of them smiled looking at you. It was Giles, Flora and Dante.

"How are you holding up?" Flora asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, I won't die yet," you answered not to make her worry.

"What were you thinking (y/n)?" you starred at Giles as he frowned looking at you. You knew he was worried. He's more like a father to you. You lowered your face to the blanket that was covering you when you saw his disappointed face.

"I know.. I know… I wasn't supposed to step outside when that happens. I just tho-"

"You weren't listening to me.." Giles cut your words off in a calm tone just before you can finish your sentence. He was mad but he tried not to show it to you. He has always been worried. You just don't know why. Every time you wanted to go outside slaying those demons, Giles will always protest.

You just sat there and stay silent. Giles let out a heavy sigh and walked towards the door and halted near the door frame, "I'm sorry. I was just… worried. I'll be outside for a while.." he said as he left the room. Flora couldn't think of anything to say to you when she saw her father left. She smiled at you before she runs along following her father behind, leaving you and Dante.

"Are you not leaving too?" You asked still not looking up from your blanket.

"Why should I? You owe me a story.." Dante walked slowly, grabbing a wooden chair and placed it besides you. He sat down, crossing his legs and arms in front of his chest waiting for you to tell him a story.

You looked at him, glancing at him up and down and back to his face.

"I..Well..You saw me earlier fighting those demons. And the swords…" you look back at your blanket.

"Those swords.. I.. I summoned them…" you stopped and turn your gaze back to Dante. He is listening to you, tapping his fingers over his crossed arms but at the same time, he was giving you a blank look on his face.

You sigh.. "I'm a summoner Dante.. I summoned those swords.." He stops his tapping fingers and tilted his head.

"You summoned swords? Are you a hunter?" he asked curiously..

"Not really.. I-I don't know.." you trailed off.

"How did you do it?" Dante uncrossed his legs and leaned his body forward, clasping his hands.

"This is going to sound crazy.." you inhaled before you continue, "I don't know.. It just happens.."

Dante was confused at first, but then you continued, "It happened a few years back before I started working here."

"I was with Peggy. Her mother couldn't pick her up so she asked me to walk her home. It was around 9 o'clock that night when it happened."

You stopped when you felt like someone squeezed your brain from the inside. Holding your breath, you shut your eyes holding the blanket in your hands tightly, waiting for the pain to go away.

"On a second thought, you don't have to force yourself if you're still not in a condition to tell me all this," Dante stood pouring a glass of water from the coffee table near the bed.

As the pain slowly decreases, you open your eyes and saw that Dante sat at the side of the bed, just right next to you. He smiled and stared at you as he puts the glass near your mouth, hoping that you would take a sip while he holds it for you. You responded to him by taking a few sips. As you're gulping the water down your throat, you noticed that he was staring at you. Yes. Those icy blue eyes were doing it again; _staring into your soul_. When you're done drinking, he puts the glass back onto the coffee table without glancing away from you. You felt your heart beat increases its rate as you stared back into his eyes. He leaned slowly closer to your face lowering his gaze to your lips. You didn't move an inch feeling like you were trapped in his gaze. As his nose brushed against yours, you felt his warm breath on your face. Your heart felt like it will explode any time by now. You steadied your breath as you close your eyes…

"_Thump..!_" Both of you broke your gaze as you turned your face away from him and he turned his. Your cheeks blushed when you raised your knuckles covering your mouth. Dante cleared his throat just as he turned, curving his eyebrows and saw two children standing, hiding behind the door frame.

****End of chapter 5****


	7. Chapter 6

***I do not own any of DMC Characters. They belong to Capcom***

Dante turned to the door and saw two children standing behind the door frame; one boy and one girl. The girl has a medium long, wavy brown hair with a cute little ribbon tied in her hair and her eyes are somewhat crimson red and the boy has a black, classic taper haircut and beautiful steel blue eyes. They looked like they were around 7 years old or so.

"Kenny? Peggy?" you called out to them when you saw them.

The little girl ran in and hopped onto your bed and hugged you. She tilted her chin up so she can see your face.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine sweetie," you smiled at her and hugged her, resting your chin on top of her head.

The boy just stood near the door frame and eyed Dante who was following his gaze to Peggy.

"Are you going to just stand there and glare at me? Or do you wish to say something?" Dante asked as he changes his gaze to the boy, raising his eyebrows.

The boy slowly makes his way towards your bed, frowning and eyes still gazing towards Dante. Annoyed by the boy's glare, Dante scoffed a bit and slowly makes his way towards the door leaving you with the kids.

**_Outside the house_ [Author's note: This part will mostly focus on Dante and Giles :) ] **

Dante glanced around the playground, smiling at the children who are now playing cheerfully outside. He saw Giles sitting on a chair with his hand clasped on the small round table (for the children to study in) and is currently deep in thought. He walked over to him and sit just opposite of Giles.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Dante asked.

Giles let out a small sigh and studied Dante before he asked, "What happened?"

"Shit happens," Dante just blurted out, smirking.

Giles said nothing in return and just starred at Dante; _Giles seems to be mad_.

"Alright you got me," Dante surrendered after a few moments of silence.

"Then speak."

"Relax old man. Don't get all cranky on me," Dante smiled and leaned forward, crossing his arms on the round table.

"Those things came out of nowhere, attacked us and we took care of it," he told Giles waving his right hand in the air.

"I assume (y/n) mostly did the part?"

"Yeah, the babe sure are kickin' it," Dante answered in amusement, "you wanna tell me what happened back there?"

"She's..… not vulnerable enough to control it," Giles said as he closed his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Control what? The swords? She's doing great. Even much sexier if you ask me," Dante smirked when Giles opens his eyes and gave a death stare to him. _Geez_, _Giles really is like a father to you_.

"Remember why you're here Dante. Until I give you a direct order, you are to stay alert," Giles warned him in a calm yet angry tone. Dante leaned backwards and crossed his legs and arms, still smirking.

"I get it, no need to be all cranky there. It makes you all wrinkly," he said just as he faced away from Giles death stare.

Giles stood up and took a few steps away (not too far) from Dante and halted his feet.

"If this matters were to happen again, do NOT let her participate in the part. Do I make myself clear Dante?" Giles gave another warning to Dante with his back facing him.

Dante shrugged, "Crystal. But if this happens again, all I have to do is what? Knock her out?"

Giles slightly turned his head over his shoulder, "Whatever it takes so she doesn't engage herself in this….war." Dante didn't utter any words. He stared onto Giles back who is currently making his way towards an expensive, shiny black looking car just across the streets with a driver opening the door for him.

**_Back to you and Dante_**

"Um, Mr.? Can I have my chair back?" a little boy came up to Dante with pleading eyes.

"Sure kiddo, it's all yours," Dante smiled, standing up from his seat and saw you walking towards him with Peggy and Kenny holding your hands.

"Look who's back on her feet," Dante called out to you.

You laughed a bit as both kids let go of your hands and make their way towards the playground.

"Well, can't die yet. I have an unfinished business to take care of," you crossed your arms in front of your chest and smiled back at Dante.

"Um.. Dante?"

"Yeah?"

"About what happened earlier on this playground, I hope you won't tell anyone," your smile faded as you stared onto the ground.

"About you being a hot sidekick? My lips are sealed," he walks towards you leaving spaces between you and him. Both of you still feel awkward because of what happened earlier in the bedroom. You cleared your throat a little and began to look around you, looking at the children playing around happily.

"Why would a demon suddenly appeared showing its form around the playground?" You questioned Dante just to erase the 'awkward' atmosphere around you.

"I mean, I thought they're supposed to shape shift themselves into a human figure."

Dante crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I was thinking of the same thing. Maybe they're tired?" He shrugged and chuckled a bit.

"Whatever it is, I want to protect these children from anything that might harm them," you turned your body around and took a few steps forward.

"About that," Dante followed you behind, "Why don't you let me take care of it? Just sit down, relax and perhaps eat some pizza? Or have a drink while I do all the work? After all, this is why I'm here."

You shook your head in disagree, "No, I want to help Dante. These childr-"

"I can't let you do that babe," Dante cut off your words, "Do you notice how that cranky old man looked at you when you were on the bed?"

You remembered Giles looks earlier. He was very mad but he's not showing it to you. You never knew why Giles always gets mad when you went out hunting those demons. You always thought that he was keeping something away from you but you brushed it all away because you trust him. He took you in a few years ago. You couldn't remember who you are. All you remembered was you waking up in an empty, abandoned house filled with dusts, shredded curtains, broken furniture and frames. You remembered when you stepped outside the house, you were attacked and Giles was the one that saved you.

"(y/n)?" Dante called out to you.

"Uh, sorry. I just remembered something. I have to go," you gave him a soft smile and walked away from the playground while Dante eyed you until you were nowhere in sight.

****End of Chapter 6****


	8. Chapter 7i

**Chapter 7.1**

**[This chapter is focused on Dante a few weeks before Giles offered a job to him]  
**  
**-Back at Devil May Cry-  
**  
"So? What do you think?" a woman in white suit, slightly revealing her chest asked as she stood in front of Dante, gripping the side of his desk. She has a very beautiful shiny, short black hair, wearing a slightly brown sunglass to hide her pretty eyes. Her body shape reveals her curve that no man will ever able to resist especially when she's wearing white shorts over her revealing white suit and brown boots.

"Lady, how many times do I have to give you the same answer?" Dante picked up a slice of pizza in the box on his desk, taking a bite.

Lady shrugged, "Well, maybe until you're done paying me the damn money that you owe me?"

"I did," Dante said without looking at her.

Lady leaned forward over his desk and swiped the pizza that was in Dante's hand.

"Aw! Come on! That's the last piece and I won't let you have it," Dante whined just to annoy her.

"Are you taking this seriously or not? This is war we're talking about Dante," Lady threw back his slice of pizza into the box causing Dante to quickly grab it as it landed.

"I know. What makes you think I will agree to this job you're offering?" he asked, chugging the slice of pizza in one bite.

"Because this is a bet I'm willing to make," Lady smirked.

"Really? What bet?" Dante grinned.

"You stop this problem before a war breaks loose, all debts are cleared. You failed; it's going to cost you your life. Even if you live, I'll make you pay twice the amount of the debts you owe me."

"That seems fair," Dante leaned back to his chair, propping both of his legs up onto his desk. Reaching for a few photographs in front, he ran through it and studied the photos. All shots taken were the picture of a same woman. She have a (your e/c) eyes, (h/c) hair and her body figure is not that bad. In fact, she looked quite athletic too.

"You want me to find out more about her?" Dante grinned looking over Lady's face.

"If you're willing to," Lady smirked, turning her heels from Dante.

"Remember Dante. Don't mess this up," Lady warned as she steps to the door, leaving Dante alone with his thoughts.

"Hmph. Guess it's my queue now," Dante's grinned slowly disappeared and his eyebrows curved into a deep frown, staring into the photos he's holding.

Taking a deep breath, he holds his breath a moment and exhaled a few seconds later, making his way to the bathroom, ready to take a shower.

*******This chapter is still focused on Dante before Giles offered him a job*******

_-4pm; somewhere on the streets- _

You're walking amongst the crowd, gently smiling and stopping by at the street vendors glancing at the items sold on every stall. The crowds didn't bother you; in fact, it felt like a street festival is coming up soon. Making your way to your small yet simple apartment with only one room, one bathroom, a small living room and a kitchen, you didn't notice that another figure was following you from behind. As you halted your feet at the bus stop, the figure slipped into an alley nearby, hiding from you. You turned your face to where the figure was hiding and yet, you still have no idea that you were being followed (or stalked). When the bus arrived, you stepped in and find a seat near the side window. After a few minutes riding the bus, you've finally arrived at your apartment. Stepping down from the bus, you searched for your apartment keys in your handbag and walked into the building.

__**Meanwhile, while the story above is happening**_…._

Grinning widely, Dante swung his door open, stretching his arms and body just before he stepped outside. Covering his sight with one hand, the sunshine struck his handsome features. Sulking, he started to walk along the streets, taking a short glance at the street vendors. Stopping his gaze up front, he saw a woman in the picture that he studied last night. Her innocent features seemed to…..attract him somehow. Smiling, he started to follow her by using the crowds to his advantage trying not to let himself get caught. When she arrived at the bus stop, he saw her slightly turning her head towards where he was standing. He quickly stepped into the alley next to him and leaned his back against the wall behind him. Peeking a little, the bus had already arrived and she stepped into it.

Riding the bus is _SO NOT_ Dante's style. He scoffed and jumped on to the emergency staircase behind him. Jumping from roof to roof (just like Assassin's Creed, xD), he wouldn't let his sight leave the bus. Every time the bus stops, he would look for her making sure whether she's leaving it or still riding it. After a few minutes (maybe around 15 to 20 minutes?), she finally stepped out of the bus. Walking to her apartment, Dante didn't move an inch from his standing spot. He eyed her until she gets into the building. Smirking, he finally steps back, away from the rooftop and went back to his place; ready to take another shower because of jumping around too much.

**_Back at DMC_**

'_How bad can she be?_' Dante thought to himself. He slipped into the shower as the water flows through his muscled abs, fair tone skin and smooth silvery-white hair. Gently running his fingers through his smooth hair, he drifted away in his thoughts again. Your innocent features with a gentle smile flashing into his minds, he didn't think that you were his target. Being curious, he wanted to know more about you. He wanted to see you again and talk to you and probably _flirt_ a little? Chuckling to himself, he finished his shower, drying himself wearing only his black and red leather pants and boots. As he stepped outside, he saw Lady again, sitting on the couch crossing her legs and arms.

"So, how was it?" she asked.

"Nothing much," Dante makes his way towards his desk, drying off his wet hair.

Lady raised her eyebrows with questioning looks, "Really? I thought you might react differently."

"Different how?" Dante turned the heel of his chair using his feet and flopped onto it.

"Like whining, sulking, groaning, frowning.. You know, the 'I-don't-care-a-shit-about-what's-happening-here' kind of look," Lady said as she stood walking towards the pool table.

Dante just sat there, eyeing her. Lady opened her mouth again, wanting to say something but Dante interferes.

"What are you planning here? Mind sharing?"

Lady leaned herself against the pool table and chuckled, "Can't trick you huh?"

She picked one of the balls on the table and started to throw it up and down, lightly in her hand.

"I want you to meet someone," Lady grinned.

Before Dante could say anything, his front door swift open when he saw a man with a dark brown beard, slicked dark brown hair and green colored eyes. This man is wearing a grey suit and a black tie with a red scarf wrapped around his neck as his black leather gloves on his hands holds a wooden cane.

Dante's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the man's somewhat 'cool' posture. He looks like one of those rich men who are quite the annoying and demanding type; _at least that's what Dante thought of them_.

"Dante, this is Giles. He's the one who's asking you for this job," Lady introduced him as she motioned her hand towards Giles.

Dante scoffed, "Him? What does he want? A business partner?"

Giles didn't say anything as he was studying Dante. After a few minutes of silence, Giles finally spoke up, "You want me to ask help from him?" He turned to face Lady and his tones are somehow harsh and cold.

Lady smirks, "Yes, he can be cocky and arrogant sometimes, but I can assure you that he's the one fitted for this job."

"I think I'll reconsider it," Giles turned facing the door and left.

"What the hell was that?" Dante didn't like it at all.

"Oh, you'll see," Lady puts one of the billiard balls that was in her hand back to its place and left Dante (again) with his thoughts.

"What's with all of you people with your lame goodbyes?" Dante speak to himself as there is no one else in the room. Not caring what happened just now, he pulled one of his magazines from his drawers and started reading it (or more like staring into the pictures attached to it).

****End of Chapter 7.1****

_A/N : Hey there friends (?) a.k.a readers! As you're all well noticed, this chapter is labeled as Chapter 7.1. This is because chapter 7 in general, will be focused on Dante and Giles (basically, a situation before Dante accepted Giles offer or before Giles agreed to ask Dante for a help). So I've decided to make it into different parts. I hope that's not a problem for you all hehe. And thanks for reading this so far. I hope you enjoyed it. __ Leave a comment of what you think of this story (Well, if you want) ___

_! Then again, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.. =S At least I tried my best.. ='( _


	9. Chapter 7ii

**Chapter 7.2**

"You're telling me to offer him this job?" Giles asked as Lady sits on the couch just across his desk.

Giles office is quite huge; the room is filled with books that are being arranged in tall, different kinds of shelves that almost touched the ceilings. Chairs and Sofas filled the middle of the room, and the floorboard was designed with a maroon classic-like carpet that looks more like the inside of a mansion. The walls are made of woods and some were designed with bricks of different colors; maroon, dark brown and black whilst the fireplace was designed with small glittery lights.

Lady smiled at him, picking up the cup of tea that rested on the coffee table and took a few sips. Setting it back down, she smirked.

"Yes."

"Give me one convincing reason why he is fitted for this job," Giles clasped his hand in front of his face, covering his mouth and chin.

"I can't. All you have to do is ask him and let him do what he wants," Lady suggests.

Sighing, Giles didn't know what to do. Seeing Dante last time with his own eyes, he don't really trust him.

'_Never judge a book by its cover huh?_' Giles muttered to himself.

"Give him a chance and you'll see. I've known him for a few years," Lady said as she stands, making her way towards the door. Shifting her body a little, she smiled to Giles.

"Giles, you know who he is, but still you refuse to believe it," leaving Giles alone with his thought, she went back doing whatever it is she planned to.

Giles knew who Dante really is. 'The son of Sparda'; he thinks to himself. Picking up the files in front of him, he studied it until someone knocked his door.

"Come in," Giles put away the files when he saw his daughter coming in.

"Father, are you sure this is okay?" Flora was worried.

"This is all I can do for her," Giles closed his eyes rubbing his temples.

"But-"

"Not now Flora," Giles moves from his chair and lied down on the sofa, resting his mind.

"(y/n)" Flora whispered your name as she makes her way out of the office.

"Dante?" Patty glanced over to Dante who is currently lazing on his sofa, holding his magazine across his face up in the air.

"Can you just fix the TV already?" she pouted.

"Sure, bring me some cash and I will buy the tools that I need to fix it," he said without looking at her.

Patty grunted and stomp her way out of the place.

"Aah, finally this place is at peace," Dante grinned, flipping the page of the magazine.

The door swung open and Morrison stepped in. Searching for Dante, his eyes landed on the sofa where the man he's looking for is lying at.

"Did you manage to find me a job with high payment?" Dante lift his face up looking over to Morrison.

Morrison sighed and walked over to Dante's mini refrigerator, pulling out a can of beer. Sitting down in front of Dante, he gulped the whole can in just a few seconds.

"Whoa, relax old man. Don't want you driving around getting drunk," Dante sat and puts away his magazine onto the table in front of him.

"I'm sure you've met someone yesterday," Morrison throws away the empty can and went straight into the rubbish bin across him.

"The cranky old man who looks like he's looking for a business partner? Yeah I did," he leaned back in his seat, crossing his feet up onto the table in front.

"Did you ask him what the job is?" Dante didn't answer back. He stared into Morrison's eyes and shifted his eyes to the files on his desk.

Sighing, Morrison grabbed the files and read through it.

"This is NOT exactly the job he's offering," he said as he lowered the files in his hand (not putting it back to the desk).

"If that is NOT the exact job he's offering, then what is it?" Dante tilted his head to the side.

"I don't really know the exact details, but I do know that there's something else," Morrison said as he walked towards the door.

"Pack your things because we're going to pay him a visit," Morrison smiled at Dante (well, more like smirking).

__Le time skip_  
_  
Yawning, Dante sits on the sofa across Giles desk, scratching the back of his head until Giles finally entered the room. Smirking, he looked at Giles frowning eyebrows until he settled down behind his desk.

"What's the deal?" Dante crossed his arms in front of his chest. Morrison shook his head and turned to Giles.

"I apologize for his cockiness," he chuckled.

"It's alright," Giles brushed it aside still eyeing Dante.

Dante scoffed, "Let's just get down to business shall we?"

Morrison hit the back of Dante's head with the file that he had with him the whole time. Frowning, Dante runs his fingers on his head where Morrison had hit him.

But of course, that didn't stop Dante from shutting his mouth, "You gave the file to Lady and told her that all I need to do is find out things about the beautiful woman in the picture."

"True, but that is not all. I did not tell her all the details because she's not the one assigned to this job," Giles pulled out another file in one of his drawer and handed it to Morrison.

Reading the content of the file, Morrison blinked; slightly shocked after reading the information he received. He cleared his throat and shoots a glare at Giles face.

"She's…Are you sure?"

Dante curved his eyebrows and took the file from Morrison's hand and starts reading it.

"She's the target? The demon's after her?" Dante asked, looking at Giles and Morrison.

"Yes. I can't give you the real reason yet but I know, the demons should NOT get their hands on her," Giles grabbed a piece of paper, handing it over to Dante.

"And there's also one thing. I'm sure you've heard rumors of the missing children spreading around in town, did you?" Giles added.

Morrison glanced at Dante and back to Giles, "yes, I've heard. Do you know something about it?"

"The demons have taken away the children. Some of the children are the ones who we used to take care of at the Childcare Center that I own," Giles answered.

"The demons used them as bait?" Dante eagerly asked.

Staring into Dante's eyes, Giles smirked a little, "I assumed that you're interested to take this job now?"

"Like I asked earlier, what's the deal?" Dante shrugs.

"I'm pretty sure Lady pointed that out to you in the office last time," Giles let out a heavy sigh.

"So, she was serious huh?" Dante chuckled, "Alright then. It's a deal."

Smirking, Dante outstretch his hand to Giles waiting for a return handshake.

As Giles stretched his hand towards Dante, he asked, "just like that? I was expecting that someone as arrogant as you would demand more."

"Nah, if Lady pointed to me that sort of a deal, that's more than enough. She told me a war is coming up soon if I don't stop it. So, I won't go against her," he smirked, stretching his muscles.

"So…all I have to do is, do nothing but act like I don't know anything about this huh?"

Giles nod at him, "Yes, tomorrow I'll gather everyone at the Childcare Centre and tell them to stay alert. You can start whenever you want to."

**_**a few days later**_**

Dante didn't really come over to the Childcare Centre. But, he kept following the woman in the pictures (you) within those few days. Demons did come trying to attack you but Dante took care of it before it can even lay its hand on you. You didn't even know that the demons were there. As the days pass by, Dante's curiosity grows even more. He wanted to get to know you, so he finally decided to show up, starting a little conversation with you.

****End of chapter 7.2****


	10. Chapter 8

**-Somewhere deep in the forest-**

Torches of fire were aligned along the cave way, lighting up the dark hallway. Footsteps echoed through it when a woman wearing a white hood walks along it. Entering an archway inside the cave, she saw a man in his mid 40s wearing knight armor. He has a wavy, medium-length hazel hair and brown eyes with full beard on his chin.

"This way my Lady," he was actually expecting her arrivals.

The woman in the hood nodded once and followed the man. Upon entering another archway, there is a stream of river with a boat waiting for them. The woman entered the boat together with the man in the armor and they started to sail through the guarded gates at every checkpoint.

"The Master has been expecting you," the armored man glanced at the woman who is currently sitting in front of him.

"Yes. I was well informed. How is the preparation?" she answered without looking back at the man.

"It is going very well according to plan. All we need is 'the key' from you," he said as he clasped his hand behind his back.

After a few minutes of silence, the boat finally halted, arriving at its destination. Both of them left the boat and make their way through the hallway that was surrounded with blue flames torching the side of the cave walls. Arriving in front of a thick cemented door with engravings on it, the door swung open on its own as if it knows someone has arrived. Standing in the middle of the place, both of them faced a huge, gigantic statue that somehow looked familiar. Glancing over the place, they knelt on one knee when they saw a dark figure wearing a black cloak and hood sitting in front of the statue.

"Is there anything of importance that you have awakened me during my sleep?" the man growled, resting his right leg over his left.

Under the hood, his thin lips and strong jaw lines were the only thing that was revealed. His voice is a little bit husky but quiet charming and sexy though.

"Master, I apologize for waking you under such circumstances. But I'm afraid the plans turned out to be quite a bit…unexpected," the woman bowed.

Tilting his face up a little, he raised his right knuckles and rested his chin on it, leaning his arms against the side of the statue.

"Each of our minions that we have sent was easily slaughtered. HE was with her," the woman continued.

Frowning, the man clenched his teeth, "Dante."

"Yes. Who would have expected that he was hired to protect her," the woman raised her face, glancing at the man in the black hood.

The man now deepened his smirk, "This has gotten interesting."

The man chuckled and stood, walking slowly towards the woman and the man in the armor. Raising his knuckles in the air, he fixed his black leathered fingerless glove as he brushed past them.

"Master?" the woman stood, facing him.

"It is time," the man glanced over his shoulder and grins.****

  
Sighing heavily, you flopped onto your bed with your face buried into your pillow. You were back in your _not-so-peaceful_ apartment. Everyday, you would hear your neighbor argued; _husband and wife_ argued about cheating on one another or sometimes, they would blame each other for not being a good parent. Shaking your head, you turned your body around, grabbing your medium sized pillow and hug it. The wind was blowing soothingly through your opened window. Calming yourself, you closed your eyes gently, remembering bits of your memories when you first saw Giles.

****Flashbacks****

_Panting heavily, you were running in the forest, looking for a hiding spot. You were scared by the shrieking sound behind you. Glancing over for a few times, there were dark figures jumping around the trees, following you. Whimpering softly, you tried to hold back your voice from crying out loud. Stumbling over a huge root, you grunted. One of the demons that were following you suddenly appeared in front of you. It tilted its head and tried to grab you. Before its hand reaches you, you stood quickly and picked up a piece of wood that was near your hand. Swinging it as hard as you can, you managed to hit its head. As the demon shrieked in pain, you ran deeper into the forest, not knowing which way to go. _

_After a few moments of running, you finally halted when you reached the end of a cliff. Turning around, the demons were already behind you. They stood in line, waiting for a chance to snatch you away. Thinking of a way to escape from them, you can feel your tears dripping down your cheeks. You thought that you were going to die. You were scared because you didn't know what happened to you and you don't want to die not knowing of anything. Sniffing at the thought of you dying, you felt your knees shaking. Giving up, you felt like jumping off the cliff. As you slowly walked backwards, you closed your eyes letting your tears trailing down your cheeks. Slowly reaching the edge of the cliff, you suddenly heard the demons yelped in pain. _

_Opening your eyes, you saw a man fighting off the demons with a katana in his hand. His messy slicked brown hair and his slightly messy grey suit was the one thing that catches your attention. He swung his katana over to every demon that attacked him and he easily killed them. His moves are perfect just like a very skillful and experienced samurai except that he looks weak as if his energy has drained off. Hearing another howl behind you, you turned and saw a demon spreading its wing, trying to grab hold of you. _

_Moving away from the cliff, you gasped and tried to avoid its claw from snatching you away. Before the demon could grab you, a small blade pierced through its chest, turning it into a dust. Falling onto your bum, you panted and felt your arm grabbed from behind. Yelping a little, you tilted your head and saw the man's green eyes. _

"_Come," he pulled you as he walks into the woods._

"_Where am I? W-What happened? Wha-What are they?" you asked, not believing whatever it is that you saw earlier._

"_I'll…tell you everything once we're settled," he answered as he pulled you, fastening his pace without looking at you._

_Shaking your head, you pulled your arm away from his grasp and shot a questioning look at him, "Who are you?"_

_Both of you halted your feet as he turned to face you and sighed, "My name is Giles…and I'm a demon hunter."_

****End of Flashbacks****

Shooting your eyes open, the voice of your neighbors arguing snapped you away from your thoughts. Sighing heavily, you pushed yourself away from the bed and walks into the kitchen, thinking of cooking yourself a dinner. Opening your fridge, there is nothing much for you to cook. All you have left is a piece of cheese, an egg and cotton of milk. Closing your fridge furiously, you decided to walk to your favorite restaurant and order a take out.

**_*my mind blanked out, so….le time skip?*_**

It was already 7pm and you still haven't decided what to eat yet. Walking along the streets, you pull up your hood and placed your hands in your pockets. Turning into the corner of the streets, you finally reached your favorite restaurant.

"Well, it's time to feed this hungry beast," you told yourself when your stomach started to grumble.

"Mind if I join in babe?" you turned to see Dante smirking behind you.

"Dante," you chuckled. "When did you get here?"

"A little while ago," he crossed his arms. "Mind if I accompany you into feeding the beast?"

You blushed when you realized that he actually heard you talking to your own stomach, "Uh.. Y-Yeah sure."

Settling yourself in the restaurant, both of you had your dinner. Well, hardly saying anything. It was awkward and Dante kept looking at you as if he wanted to ask you questions.

"Dante?" you tried to break the awkward atmosphere. "Is there something you wanted to ask?"

"Why'd you ask?" he tilted his head, biting down his sweet strawberry sundae.

"You..well. You look like you have something on your mind," you shrugged, swirling your fork over your leftover food on your plate.

Before Dante answered you, he smirked as he leans closer to you and whispered, "I was thinking of 'sleeping' over at your apartment tonight."

Taken aback by his words, you shoot your face from your plates to his face, staring into his icy, blue eyes. You were speechless and the atmosphere just got more awkward. You've never had any guy coming over to your apartment; not to mention 'sleep' at your place. After a few moments of silence, you opened your mouth to say something but nothing came out. Dante laughed, shaking his head as he took another bite of his sundae. Looking back at you, he smirked again.

"Chill babe. I was just joking," he throws his spoon into his now empty sundae glass.

Instead of saying anything, you stared at him blankly and gave him a questioning look.

"What I wanted to say is that I need to keep an eye on you," he chuckled and smiled.

"I'm fine Dante. You don't have to worry about me. Really." You laughed softly, looking away from him.

"It's not about what happened today. It's about….something else," Dante said as his smile disappeared and turned into a deep frown.

"What do you mean?" you asked.

"Nothing. At least let me walk you back home. Is that okay?" he said as he stood.

Smiling at him, you nodded. Leaving the place, both of you walked side by side along the busy streets. Without a word, you slowed your pace and decided to walk slightly behind Dante. With him in front of you, you glanced at his back. You don't know why, but somehow your heart would pounce a little bit faster at his presence. You wanted to hold his hand or wrap your arms around him or even jump onto his back! Blushing at the thoughts, you smiled to yourself and chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Dante smirked glancing over his shoulder. He realized that you were not right next to him, so he stopped and waited for you.

"Um, nothing. Just something playing around in my mind," you said as you brushed past him.

Dante raised his eyebrows and chuckled to himself.

"Let's go through here. It's a shortcut," you pointed to the alley that somehow looked thrashed, silent and empty. It looks like one of those alleys where it is haunted with serial killer or rapist. It is quite dark; the moon and a few flickering light was the only thing that lightens up the alley way.

"You sure you wanna go through here?" Dante asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Since you're here with me, I think going through the alley is not really much of a problem," you said as you walked backwards, facing him.

Dante didn't say anything, but he stared at you and deepens his smirk. Both of you walked silently and what you didn't notice is that there is a huge shadow following you. Hearing a metal clanking, both of you halted your feet. You felt shivers running down your spine and you quickly turned to face Dante when you saw a shadow emerging from the wall on Dante's side.

"Dante!" you yelled.

Before Dante could turn, an arm pinned him against the opposite wall, causing him to grunt. The arm was quiet huge. Widening your eyes, you saw half of the demon's face sticking against the wall. Its teeth were sharp, eyes are yellow but you couldn't find its pupil. Its face somehow resembles the make up of a clown. It was smiling or should you say, grinning. Hearing it laughed, its voice was deep and you gasped when it turned to look at you.

"What do we have here? A late dinner for me?" the demon said as it pinned Dante deeper against the wall.

"Let him go!" you screamed. Summoning one of your swords, it flew up to the sky and pierced through the demon's arm.

It didn't let go of its grip on Dante but it shrieked for a while. Not too long after that it bursts, laughing out a sick laugh.

"I see. YOU are the one I've been looking for," the demon emerged from the wall, revealing its upper form.

"Hey pal, we're not looking to play hide-and-seek," Dante suddenly voiced out. He must've been passed out for a while when the demon attacked him surprisingly.

The demon stopped and turned its face towards Dante. Suddenly, the sound of the gun echoed through the alley way, sending few bullets through the demon's palm. As it yelped in pain, it submerged back into the wall.

Dante jumped over in front of you and smirked, "Sorry bout that. I was 'sleeping' for a while."

Smiling at him, you shook your head slightly, "Well, it's not bed time yet."

Staring at each other, the ground started to shake.

"DANTE!" the demon screamed furiously as it pushed its hand from the underground and grabbed Dante, squishing him under its firm grip. Grunting, Dante tried to loose himself as you quickly motioned your sword to cut through the demons grip. Before the sword could pierce through, you felt your head pounded. It hurts a lot, causing you to fall onto your knees. Your sword falls onto the ground and the demon started to laugh.

"Just stay there and be a good girl. I will come pick you up after I squash this little pest in my hand," it said as it tightens its grip on Dante. "Master will be thrilled if I could bring you with my own hand, girl."

Suddenly, Dante emits a red glow from his body and his pupil somehow changed. Dante grabbed his guns again and slipped his arms out from the demons gripping hand. Shooting it on its right eye, it yelped and threw Dante over to the wall in front.

You shoot your face towards him but your vision was blurry. The only thing that you saw was Dante fighting against the demon. Standing over it, he sliced its head in half. Before your body stumbled onto the ground, Dante grabbed you, kneeling and wrapping his arms around your body.

"(y/n)? Can you hear me? You alright?" his voice was so distant. All you could see was his blurry image, looking at you worriedly.

"Dante?" your voice was so soft that he could barely hear it. Not able to gain your visions back, you started to see blackness around you and all you could hear is Dante's voice calling out your name.

****End of Chapter 8****


	11. Chapter 9

Waking up in a room, you realized you were not in your apartment. Groaning, you push yourself up slowly from the bed, hearing someone's voice from the other side of the door. Glancing around, the room was quite small. As you stood, you searched for your boots and decided to peek outside the room. Pushing the door open slowly, you could hear them arguing.

"Have I not warned you about this?" the voice was harsh and he seems mad.

"What do you expect me to do? I was caught off guard for a while."

"You should've sensed it. You're a hunter and yet you didn't know the demon was there?"

"Well, I can assure you that I'm a hunter, not a sensor."

"I've heard a lot about you and THAT is why I decided to pay you for this."

The two men argued. You realized that you were on the first floor when you poked your head outside. You saw Dante leaning against his pool table and a person standing in front of him. It was Giles and you knew that the situation isn't good. Pulling your head back in, you hesitated to go outside for a while. But well, sitting around in the room doing nothing is much worse if Dante and Giles started brawling downstairs. After thinking for a while, you decided to go down. Tip toeing towards the stairs, Giles and Dante continued to argue again.

"I know who you are Dante," Giles tried to calm down. "I want…I know I can trust you."

Dante didn't utter any words but only focusing his glare on Giles.

"Things are at stake if she's caught by them," Giles continued.

"Umm.." You voiced out, trying to smile a little as you walk slowly downstairs.

Both of them turned to look at you and saw Dante's frowned turning into a light smile.

Giles cleared his throat as he turns his body towards you, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Is something wrong?" you asked him.

"Your headaches?" he asked again.

"I'm totally fine Giles. Trust me. I've been better," you chuckled to yourself a little bit.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up. Or else I'd have to give you a sleeping beauty kiss," Dante said as he walks towards you.

You blushed as you stared at the floorboard, trying to avoid his eye contact. After a few seconds, you turned to look at Giles again, but his looks were concerned. You dug your eyebrow deeper and walk towards him.

"Giles?"

"Let's just go back," he said as he pats your shoulder.

You knew that protesting against him in his current mood is not a good idea. Nodding, Giles walked towards the door and you followed behind.

Before walking out, you turned to Dante apologetically and whispered, "I'm sorry. I guess I'll see you soon."

Dante took a short glance towards Giles, frowning and faced back at you. He returned a smile and raised his hand goodbye.

You followed behind Giles and saw his black car waiting for him. He motions you to enter it first and him afterwards. Scooting over the seats, you stared outside the window looking at Dante's office.

"It's not his fault Giles," you said without looking away from the window.

"What?" Giles looked at you.

"You were arguing earlier. It's not his fault. I was-"

""I know," he cuts your words as you turned to look at him.

"Why can't you tell me what's happening around me Giles?" you curved your eyebrows. "I don't need your protection! I don't want to put him in danger!"

"You don't need to know!" he raised his voice, making you stunned. "You don't- I… It's just.." Giles couldn't say anything. His words trailed off, leaving you in curiosity.

"I'm sorry Giles. But I NEED to know. PLEASE, just tell me. Why are the demons after me?" You pleaded him.

"I can't tell you. Not now. Not yet," Giles said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

You couldn't think of anything to say to him. Instead, you just sat there, deep in thoughts until suddenly you decided to ask Giles.

"Why Dante?" you stared onto your lap.

"Excuse me?" Giles turned to look at you.

"Why did you hire him?" you asked again with a low, sad tone.

Giles sighed, "Because he's the only one who's capable of ending this _madness_."

"What _madness_ Giles? The demons trying to catch me are _madness_?" you questioned him. "If you don't want to tell me, then fine! Stop trying to protect me!" you turned your face away from Giles as you tried to keep your temper under control. You wanted to cry but you don't want to.

"I can't do that (y/n)" Giles continued as he stared at the driver in front and pat the driver's shoulder signaling him to stop the car. "Davis, pull over right there."

As the driver (Davis) pulls over, you turned to Giles with a questioning looks. Why did he stop the car? Before you could call him, he went out and you hurriedly followed him.

"Giles!" You shout as you quickened your pace, hoping to keep up with him. "Giles! Just please stop." Pulling his arms, you sobbed, "Giles… Just please tell me.. I'm lost. I don't know what to do, I don't know what's happening to me," You raised your palms to your face trying to hold yourself from crying out loud.

Giles turned to you and stared at you for a moment. He cared for you like you are his daughter and you trust him like he is your father. Well, after all he IS your only family. He is the one who saved you years ago. He's the only one who's been protecting you whenever there were troubles and he gave you a place to stay, a job for your survival and so on.

Sobbing in your palms, Giles pulled you into a hug, "I'm sorry (y/n). I wish I could tell you but I did this to protect you."

"Then please. Protect me by telling me," you said as you pushed softly away from him.

Giles hesitated for a while until he nods lightly and guides you inside a small café. Finding a seat near the large window frame, he offered you his handkerchief for you to wipe your tears. As the waitress came, you ordered a cup of tea and a slice of (_your favorite flavor_) cake and Giles ordered only a cup of coffee. Picking up your spoon, you swirled your tea and took a few sips before eating the cake.

Giles stared at you for a moment until he finally spoke, "I guess I owe you an apology".

Not saying anything, you took a bite of your cake and Giles continued, "Those demons… They are looking for you because they wanted a key."

Furrowing your eyebrows, you asked in confusion, "Key? What key?"

"Have you heard of a demon being sealed in Hell and the only way to release it is with a certain key?" Giles picked up his coffee and sipped a little. Placing the cup back onto the table, he crossed his hands. "And so, YOU are part of their plans," he said with an **unreadable** expression.

You stared at him blankly, "I heard about that. The one and only demon that was feared so much that it makes people shudder a long time ago." Curving your eyebrows inward, you continued, "And me as part of this? What sort of key are they looking for?"

"I don't know. But according to my research, you are the one who holds the key," Giles pointed his index finger towards you.

"I don't understand. I don't even have any keys with me except for my apartment key," you said as you finished eating your cake.

Giles sighed and face palmed mentally, "It doesn't mean that the key is 'literally' a key. It could be some sort of an amulet, a locket, a sword or blood or something."

You stared at him again but this time, you felt like you were putting up pieces of puzzles together in your mind, "How can you be so sure?"

"About that, you don't need to know," Giles stood as he puts some money and a few quarters on a small plate on the table. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, almost," you said as you put down your fork onto your now empty plate and sipped your tea.

"Then let's take a walk, shall we?" he asked.

You wanted to say something but nothing came out. You quickly grabbed a napkin, wiping your mouth and hurriedly followed him behind.

Inhaling the fresh air outside, people are walking happily on the streets. Street vendors raised their voices as they are promoting their products on sale. Happy couples, families and friends hanging out, the calm wind and blue skies, everything seems to be very peaceful.

"Now, THIS is some view we're looking at!" a man yelled while raising both of his arms to the sides. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt under his dark brown leather jacket, black baggy pants and combat boots. His green eyes gleamed under the bright sunshine as he grins widely towards the ladies that was walking pass by him. The ladies chuckled and whispered amongst themselves saying that the man is cute or hot or whatever.

"Whoa ladies. Watch yourself out cause you don't know who or what's coming for ya," the man chuckled and ran his fingers through his dark brown, Ivy League (crew-cut) hair.

Turning around, he saw a woman wearing khaki jeans, black t-shirt and maroon leather jacket. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was walking with an old man in his mid-40s with slicked brown hair and beard. It seems like she is deep in thought all by herself while the old man was just walking in front of her, looking around the streets. Smirking, he walked towards both of them and pretended to bump into the woman.

"Oof!" you grunt as the man bumped against your shoulder.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that," he smirked as he glances at you.

"No, that's okay," you gently smiled at him, rubbing your shoulder.

"You know what? Frowning isn't good for your face. You could get wrinkles," he joked.

"Well, I don't think frowning too much is bad for my health right?" you smiled at him.

"Probably," he grins back at you.

Looking at him, you feel something different about him. You feel like you know him for a long time.

"Have we met?" you asked.

"Don't know. I lost count of the number of women I've met," he said as he raised an eyebrow.

_Is he trying to flirt with you?_ You thought to yourself.

"Um, I'm sorry. I guess I have to go," you chuckled turning away from him.

"Sure. Don't let me keep your time," he raised his hand in surrender. "And before I forgot, just don't let your guards down," he warned as he deepens his smirk.

Facing your back towards him, you blinked. Turning your body slightly, the man has already vanished. _What does he mean?_ You wondered to yourself. Turning back in front, you also noticed that Giles were nowhere in sight. Searching for him amongst the crowd, you turned into the corner of an alley and saw a shadow running through it.

"Giles?" you called out his name, frowning.

There were no answers. Your instincts told you to stay away from the alley but searching for Giles is all you could think of. There's no way he would leave you on your own after all those information he told you.

Summoning your swords would be a bad idea. You've just recovered so you don't want to take a chance of hurting your head again. Grabbing a crowbar that was leaning near the wall in the alley, you slowly walked forward, preparing for whatever might come at you. Without warning, an arm grabbed your left wrist from behind and you yelped. Turning around quickly, you tried to swing the crowbar that was in your right hand. Before it hits the person behind you, your right arm was grabbed, making you loosen your grip on the crowbar. As it fell, you were pinned facing against the wall with your back towards the person behind you.

"I told you not to let your guard down," Recognizing the voice, it belonged to the man that bumped into you earlier.

"What do you want from me?" you grunt, trying to loosen his grip.

"Oh you know what I want. I bet the old man told you already," he whispered to your ear and chuckled.

Feeling his warm breath, you can feel a cold chill running down your spine.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" you elbowed the man and head butted him.

As he grunts, stepping away from you, you quickly turned, sending him a kick in his stomach.

"GILES!" you screamed as you ran further into the alley.

In a split of seconds, the man jumped in front of you. You quickly stepped back, raising your knuckles as you are readying yourself for a hand-to-hand combat.

"Well well.. The lady sure does know how to put up a fight. It does sting a little though," the man said as he rubbed his stomach and pinched his nose. "Listen here sweetheart. We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he chuckled and grins at you.

"Go to hell," you said as you grit your teeth.

"Oh I've been there sweetheart. In fact, I came from there," he smirked and in a blink of an eye, he charged towards you and you quickly raised both of your hands to defend yourself.

****End of chapter 9****

***Sorry for less Dante scene here. But I promise he will appear in the next chapter* [,]  
*Who's the man? He's the one that was at the beginning of chapter 8. Will reveal who he is in the next chapter or next next chapter or next next next chapter* you will never know~ *smirk***


	12. Chapter 10

Dante kicked his bathroom door lightly with his damp, white towel covering his head, wearing only his leathered pants and boots. Swiftly pulling his chair back, he sat and propped his leg onto his desk. He rubbed his wet hair with his damp towel and thought to himself. Why did he ever accept this job? Why is Giles over protective of you? Why did he miss you so bad that he wanted to find you or see you straight away?

Scoffing to himself, he threw his damp towel onto the edge of his desk and swiped his pizza that rested in the box. Biting a little, he doesn't feel like he's hungry. The thoughts of you swirled in his minds. Sighing, he puts back his half bitten pizza back into the box and decided to dress up, grabbing his beloved weapons and take a walk.

"Giles?!" you screamed, calling out to his name. When you saw the man in front of you charged his fist towards your face, you tried to defend yourself. Waiting for an impact to land upon you, you shut your eyes tightly but it never came. Instead, you felt a strong jab going through your abs. Grunting, you quickly grabbed the man's hand and holds onto it. Curving your eyebrows deeper, you panted.

"Oh? Did I hit you bad?" the man smirked and pulled you closer to his face, whispering, "I guess I should have been gentler."

Before he pulled away, you quickly elbowed him underneath his abdomen and kicked him. Grabbing the crowbar that you found earlier, you swung it as hard as you can towards his head. But it didn't hit him. In a split second, he grabbed the crowbar and pulled you closer to him. He doesn't look like he's hurt. He glares at you as you glared back at him. As he pulls you, the crowbar slipped from your hand and he snapped it into two as if it was made of a thin piece of wood. You breathed heavily as you took a few steps backward.

'_This is impossible_,' you thought to yourself.

The man still holds his smirks and it disgust you. But…Well, he does look charismatic and handsome and tall and….wait! Hell no! You brushed that thought aside. Before you could turn your heels, he charged again towards you but this time, pinning you against the wall with both hands on top of your head. You grunted as you tried to kick him away.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?" he smirked as he glanced at you and studied your face.

You wanted to cry but you were furious. You wanted to find Giles quickly but you hated it when you felt weak. You wanted to summon your swords so bad but your head spins a little. As you tried to kick him, he pinned you harder, closing the gaps between you and him.

"I like it when you did that sweet heart," he whispered through your ears.

Not able to tolerate it, you subconsciously summoned one of your swords and tried to stab him from his side. The sword managed to stab him as he stumbled onto the floor in the alley. Exhaling your breath which you didn't know that you were holding, you quickly stepped to the side and quickly studied him; making sure that he's either dead or unconscious. Without wasting any time, you pulled out your sword from his waist and ran further into the alley and searched for Giles. Turning to another alley to your right, you heard running footsteps. You followed your instincts and before turning to another corner, the footsteps stops. You halted your feet and leaned against the wall. Slowly, you peeked at the corner and saw a woman in a white cape covering her face with a hood (you knew it was a woman because of the high heel boots she's wearing).

"I know you're there. You don't have to hide," she called.

Gripping your swords tight, you jumped out and confronted the woman.

"Are you lost? Looking for 'someone'?" she slipped a little to her side and you saw Giles lying behind her.

"Giles!" you gasped and widened your eyes a little.

The hooded woman in the white cape chuckled, "he's useless but you…You're the lucky one here."

"Let him go!" you yelled.

"Why don't you pick him up yourself?" you can see the woman smirked when she lifted her chin up a little.

Narrowing your eyes, you couldn't see her face. Tightening your grip on your sword's handle, you charged towards the woman, raising your sword and waved it towards her. She dodged it in time and grabbed your wrist. Before she could pull you, you threw your sword up in the air, commanding it to stab her. She swiftly moves side to side, avoiding every attack. Whilst commanding your sword swirling around, you ran towards Giles, making sure that he's still breathing.

"Please wake up," you mumbled.

"How boring. Is this all you got?" she taunted you, breaking away your gaze from Giles.

You turned to her and decided to summon another sword. As you were about to summon it, you heard laughs and claps behind you. Turning around, the man that you stabbed earlier sat on top of the building. He seems like he was never hurt or stabbed and that he shows no pain at all. Jumping down, he landed on his feet and stood near the woman in the white cape. Your sword rested in the mid-air as you waited for a counter attack from them.

"Tch. I never thought that you were this weak. It stung a little though and that it hurts my feelings," he walks slowly to his sides glancing at you. "Here I thought that the summoner's strength would be very amusing."

"Sorry to disappoint you. I've never had any 'summoning classes before," you sarcastically answered. You knew that you're weak and your strength couldn't even match him or the woman.

"Let's have a little test shall we?" the man clapped his hand twice and glimpse of symbols appears at the surface of the ground.

The ground shook a little and you frowned, waiting for whatever it is to appear. Taking a light step backward, you gasped, not believing what you saw. A demon slowly emerged from the ground. It is very tall and it's big, black horns stick out from its orange furry head. Its teeth were sharp and the fangs protruded from its mouth. Its eyes were yellow and orange and have no pupil at all. The demon looks more like a beast with huge claws and stands with two feet. Its body was slightly engulfed with a yellow-orange flame. You backed up a little when the demon stared at you. Summoning one more swords wouldn't hurt. -That's what you thought-

The demon growled, ready to attack you whenever he is ordered to. The man chuckled a little and walk towards the demon, patting its feet.

"I hope you don't mind meeting one of my 'best hell friends'," he smirked.

"He sure looks like the 'grumpy' type. Quite different from you too," you smirked back, trying to suppress your fear.

He chuckled as he turned his gaze towards the demon. Turning his back on you, the demon growled louder and charged towards you. _No kidding_. The demon's agility was faster than you thought and its strengths are no jokes. Sending its fist towards you; you flew, hitting your head harder against the wall behind you. Stumbling, you grunted as you fell onto the ground, facing it. Your visions were blurry and your head spins so much due to the impact. You tried to stand but your back and your head hurts. Shaking your head furiously, you can hear the demon's footsteps jumping around the walls that some bricks from the building shattered onto the ground. Before you could push yourself up, its huge palm pressed onto your back (not using its claws yet), pinning you against the ground.

You don't want to be killed by this huge demon. You don't want to leave Giles dead in their hands. With that thought alone, you swiped your finger, motioning your sword to pierce through the demon's arm. It shrieked louder and stumbled just a little bit backward. Trying to push yourself up again, you still haven't recovered from your dizziness. You fought the urge to fell unconscious as you put your strength onto your knees so that you could stand. Standing halfway, the demon grabbed you and holds you in its hand. Without hesitation, you summoned one more swords that it emerged from the ground just beneath the demon's gripping hand. Both swords flew towards the demon; one of it to its arm and one of it through its body.

Much to your disappointment, the demon didn't let you go. It was the opposite. It refused to let you go that it tightened the grip around your waist. Grunting again, you felt that all adrenaline rushing through your systems began to drain away. You can no longer hold your consciousness. From its tight grip, through your blurry vision, you stared at Giles feature. The man and the woman stood right next to him only staring at you. Before you could black out, a gunshot echoed through the alley and a sword struck out to the demon's chest, barely hitting you. The gunshot didn't stop until it loosens its grip around you. Falling, you bumped your head onto someone's chest. Searching for your savior's face, you gasped as you grip your hand in front of his chest.

"Am I late?" Dante smirks as he landed, cradling you and glanced at the man and the woman who are slightly shocked to see his appearance.

Looking over at you, he was worried. He walks towards the nearest wall and sets you down carefully. He didn't say anything to you when you stared at him. Oh…_He was pissed_. Turning back to the beast-like demon, he pointed his gun towards it; but not pulling the trigger yet. Tilting his head a little, he glared at the man and the woman and smirks.

"That's one ugly pet you have."

**** Sorry. Had to make this chapter short =/ ****


	13. Chapter 11

"That's one ugly pet you have," Dante turned facing the man and the woman with his gun still pointed towards the demon.

You sat back and leaned against the wall, observing them.

"Dante," the man smirks.

Dante flinched when he heard the man called his name. _How did he know?_ The demon growled louder and dashed towards Dante. Dante frowned and waited for it to come closer. Only a few inches apart between the two, Dante pulled the trigger. As quick as a bullet may go, he jumped over the demon's head and pulled out his Rebellion, stabbing it from above. The demon shrieked louder, trying to claw Dante.

"Is that all you got?" Dante taunted. When the demon tried to tackle him from below, he sliced it in half just in time and managed to land leisurely.

As it disappeared into ashes, Dante turned to the man and the woman who is currently standing still, watching him. Frowning, he stared into the man's eyes. The man then smirks and walks slowly towards him.

"Blood's boiling hot now Dante?" he asked. Dante eyed the man without saying anything or moving away from his spot. "Trying to save your girlfriend? I must say that it isn't going to work out smoothly."

Within a split of second, Dante pulled out Ebony and pointed it between the man's eyes. You can feel that the aura was quite tense.

Dante scoffed, "Dude. I don't think we've ever introduce ourselves. How about we start by telling me who you are?"

The man chuckles and shook his head, "Oh right. I forgot. I'm sure we've never met before and today's the first."

Smirking, he stared into Dante's eyes, "Who do you think I am? I'll give you a hint. People call me the _prince of darkness_ but I uh….don't really like it."

"I agree. Let's change that to _the prince of_ _boringness_," Dante smirks back. "I don't believe you. Tell me, what are you trying to play here?"

"That's up to you Dante. I'm trying to play a game. Perhaps a big one," the man continued his glare towards Dante.

"I certainly am not enjoying this at all. Care for an upgrade?" Dante gripped his gun hard.

"Relax Dante. I'm just getting started," the man raised his hands in surrender. Lifting his chin up, the woman in the hood appeared at his sides and grabbed Dante's wrist. Pulling it over, Dante accidentally pulled the trigger and missed his shot towards the man.

You jumped slightly from where you were sitting and continued to observe them. There were so many things swirling in your minds. So many questions; _'who is the man and the woman?', 'how did they know who you are?' 'How did they know who Dante is?'_. You were worried about Dante who saved you earlier and now he is involved in these situations? No. You don't want anyone to get into trouble because of you. Looking back at Dante and the other two people, the three of them had an all out war, swiftly having a hand-to-hand combat.

Your eyes can only focus on Dante. _You couldn't believe it_. Dante is awesome and his skills are at a professional level. He is the only one who is capable of fighting against those two –_that's what you think_-. Blocking the man's attack with one hand, the woman sent a kick over to Dante's foot but he managed to lift it just in time. Kicking the man away from him, he grabbed the woman by her neck that her thin lips were slightly revealed underneath her hood. She grunted as Dante pulled her closer. Before he could pin her down, her fists is engulfed with a blue flame. She tried to punch him but thanks to Dante's fast reflex, he pulled his face just in time barely avoiding it. The woman didn't manage to punch him but she managed to scratch his face. With that intense fight, the man and the woman stood side by side as Dante stumbled a little. Turning his head towards them, he wiped his scarred cheek.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it?" the man smirks. "Look at the time. It's too bad that we have to end it here early," the man turns to look at you and you blinked. "I'll come back for you sweetheart. Business beckons." He disappeared into thin air as he emits a glowing white light from the ground beneath him.

"Hey!" Dante yelled but it was too late.

Both you and Dante covered your own eyes with one hand as the two disappeared. After a few seconds, you searched for Dante and saw that he is kind of pissed. You wanted to say something but you couldn't.

So, you lift yourself up as Dante turned and walked towards you, "you alright?"

"I guess," you stood, wiping off the dust on your pants.

After looking around for a while, you saw that Giles is still unconscious. You ran towards him and shook him gently.

"Giles?"

He didn't move an inch. Dante patted your shoulder and you scoot over to make room for him. Dante didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled up Giles's unconscious body over his shoulder and the two of you walk back home.

~~~~~le time skippp~~~~~

It started to rain the moment you returned back to the Childcare Center. You sat near to the window as the droplets of rain hits against the window. You were deep in your thoughts, thinking of the man and the woman that attacked you earlier. You were curious of who he is. Yes. You felt like you've seen him before. _Wait. That's not it_. It felt like you've known him for a long time. Sighing, you rubbed the back of your neck as you closed your eyes. The door knocks catches your attention. You turned to look at your slightly opened door and saw Dante leaning against the door frame, smiling.

"Hey," you greeted him.

"You ok? Need some company?" He asked as he pushed open the door widely.

"I'm fine. How's Giles?" you didn't look at him. You continued to stare outside your window as if you're waiting for someone.

"He's still asleep but he'll wake up soon," Dante entered the room but not too far away from the door. "You don't have to think too much about what happened today."

"I don't get it. If they wanted me, why did they take Giles away?" you shook your head as you stared down to the floor.

"Because he's the bait," Dante answered.

"Who are they? And that guy seems to know who you are, Dante," you took a quick glance at him and stares back down the floor. "He's a demon isn't he? I stabbed him today and he doesn't even look like he's hurt. He can even snap a crowbar in half with just one hand for Christ sake!"

"I can say that he is a demon. But I don't know who he is. I've met countless demons before but not every one of them is on the same level as him," he crossed his arms as he searched your room.

"There must be something. I..I feel like I've met him before. I have this feeling that I've known him for a long time," you lift your knees up to your chest and hugged it. "He did say that he was once called the prince of darkness did he?"

"I don't care. Just don't think too much about it. It will only give you headaches. Try to have a rest will ya? There's so much going on today. Just let me handle all that shitty matters," Dante walks slowly and sat down next to you.

He was right. You were hit pretty badly today; being thrown away towards a building, pinned down and almost crushed.

Sighing, you nodded and turned to him only to find out that he was sitting closer next to you. You quickly turned to your side as you felt the heat coming down your cheeks. You can hear him chuckling, making you blush even more.

"What?" you asked, turning back to him.

"Nothing. It's funny how every time I looked at you, you tried to avoid me. Wanna know what I think?" He smirks and whispered, "I think it's cute."

"No it's not," you denied. No doubt about it. Somehow, you are attracted to him but every time he's closer to you, you blushed. You wanted to avoid from being caught, so you decided to walk out of the room and visit Giles. As he watches you leaving the room, he smiles and chuckles again.

***End of chapter 11***

**~A/N~ :** _Hey there readers! I am so so sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been digging myself with my works lately for the past 2 months. *sobs* *sobs* (T^T) I went to work at 7 am in the morning, then went back home at 6pm in the evening.. Then; dinner, shower, another extra work and finally sleep. It's what I've been doing almost everyday. Weekends? I have extra things to do such as performances for events. We have a group and sometimes we were invited to sing. So yeah. Can't help it. We got paid for it and I needed money. Nyehnyeh~ Anyway, I'm sorry again &amp; I didn't mean to make any excuses _

_But hey hey~~ I've updated this one chapter and another chapter is coming up soon. The thing is, right now, my laptop is being such a jerk sometimes; (Well it's probably because it's old? And I'm having a problem with the motherboard.. __ )_

***And hey..? Sorry if this chapter is crappy :( **

****As a hint to 'the man', I will reveal who he is..soon…. very soon…**

_**Readers: "He's the Prince of darkness? Is he *****__**someone you guessed**__*****"**_

_**Me: **_=) Let's see… Is he really whom you think he is? *rubs chin*


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi..! uhm, sorry for the late update. I was supposed to update this last weekend but I was having this hay fever and it lasted for almost a week. :( And I had 2 days off from work. Sleeping is all I did. But anyway, who cares. Here's an update for you..! It's not much. Sorry if the story doesn't really go well. I am still suffering from a migraine. So I apologize for any grammar mistakes or spellings. Please don't hate me :3 A feedback/comments would be nice

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

You entered the room that Giles was in and you saw a blond woman in her black leather tops and pants with her sunglasses covering her eyes. Crossing her arms, she turned to you and smirked.

"Looks like the old man got it pretty bad huh?" she said as she held up one hand, removing her sunglass.

"Trish?" You couldn't believe who you saw. It's been a year since you two last met. You laughed a little as you walked towards her and hugged her, "Look at you. You look amazing!"

"Don't I always?" she joked.

"You two knew each other?" you turned behind you and saw Dante entering the room with a questioning looks.

"Basically yeah," you answered. "Trish's been helping out with the Childcare Center since last year."

Dante raised his eyebrows, "She did?"

"What? You think I've been slacking off ever since we don't work together as partners anymore?" Trish smirks.

Before Dante could answer, all three of you heard a groan from Giles. You quickly headed towards Giles's bed and sat down next to him.

"Giles?" you studied him, waiting for his responds.

You can see him twitching his eyebrow and slightly shifted his body. Waiting for him, he slowly opens his eyes. Dante walked towards the bed, standing next to Trish.

"Giles? Can you hear me?" you asked worriedly.

Groaning, he tried to sit up but he couldn't.

"Hey, take it easy. You still haven't recovered yet," you said as you gently lay him back.

"Wh-What happened?" Giles asked as he shuts his eyes.

You turned to Dante and back to Giles, "We uh.. We were attacked by demons. You don't remember anything before?"

Slowly opening his eyes, he stared at the ceiling for a moment. Then he faced you, "the last I remembered is that we were taking a walk outside and I felt an extreme headaches. I turned to you and saw you talking to someone. Then, I saw nothing."

"I hate to interrupt, but it'd be better if she tells you everything after you rest and once you're back in good condition," Trish answered.

Agreeing, you took a quick glance towards Trish and back to Giles, "I promise I'll tell you everything later ok?"

Too tired to speak, Giles nodded in respond.

"Trish. Will you look after him for a while? I need to go somewhere," you stood from the bed and turned to her.

"Sure thing," she answered.

"Where's Flora?" Giles suddenly asked.

"I haven't seen her today. Maybe she's out buying groceries or something," you answered.

"What about the children outside?" He turned towards the window near to his bed.

"I'm sorry Giles. But I had to close the Center for today," you slowly walked towards him and gave him an assuring smile. "Just have enough rest. I'll take care of everything."

Before Giles could respond, you walked out of the room without looking back at Trish or Dante.

*****************************************************************************  
**\- Somewhere in a cave -**

The blue flame torches the side of the hallways as usual. The woman in the white cape walked into a large, spacious hall.

"Is something bothering you, master?" she asked the man who are currently deep in thought.

"Nah, it's just the thought of almost having her," the man didn't turn to look at the woman but stares at the huge and tall statue that was in front of him.

"The prince of darkness? Is that what _they_ really call you?" she turned to look at the statue as well.

"_Some_ of them did," he sat down near the statue and raised one knee to his chest. "Though it did sound a little bit awful to me. I hated it."

"If I may say, a demon emperor who was once called Mundus had that name given to him before he was sealed a long time ago," she said as she faced the man. "He was known to be one of the strongest demons but failed in an attempt to take over the human world."

"I know who he is. Who do you think I am?" He scowled.

Noticing the man being furious, she turned her face away from him.

"You are in no position to be talking about him. You are merely my creation," He stood as he walked towards the woman.

"My…my apologies, master," she took a few steps back, stammering.

Halting in front of the woman only a few inches apart, he smirked, "No offense, but I am grateful that you did as I ordered you to. Now get back out there and do your work."

Glancing at the man, she bowed and hurriedly leaves the place. He watches her as she leaves and turned back to the statue.

"Mundus," he scoffed. "Because of you, I was called the same as you were in the past. I never liked you anyway." He walked towards the statue and pulled out a sword, studying it. "But, this boy whom you underestimated when he was young will be the one and only being that can surpass you. And that is me, Zann, your own son."

Deepening his smirk, he swung the sword towards a huge rock that was next to the statue and it split in half.

******************************************************************************  
Entering Giles's office, you went through his desks, looking for a book. Sitting down on the couch, you sigh in defeat and leaned your head back.

"Looking for something?" Dante entered the room as you gasped and jumped away from the couch.

"Damn it, Dante. Can't you just…not do that?" you touched your chest as you tried to calm yourself, "You just startled me."

"Hold it in babe. Watch your language," Dante smirks. Caught by Dante, you turned away from him and pretend to run through Giles's desk.

"Mind telling me what you're looking for?" he grins as he stand next to you, running his hands on Giles's desk as well.

"A diary," you answered without looking at him. "He was writing and reading a diary every time I came into his office. He looked quite a little bit panicked when he saw me. It's like he's hiding things from me."

"Don't you think you're over thinking things?" Dante stopped and turned to you.

"No," you sighed and stopped as well. "He already told me about the demons wanting to find a key that is on me. But I don't think that's all. He's still hiding something away from me."

Looking down on the desk, you were feeling tensed.

"What if he's not hiding things away from you?" Dante crossed his arms.

"I don't think so. I know that he IS hiding something. You just don't know that!," you know you were right. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

"Well, it's true. I don't know anything. BUT, I do know that YOU need a rest," he smirks and grabs you by your waist. He turned you around facing him, making you blush.

"Uhm, Dante?" you asked as you tried to take his hand away from you.

"Yeah?" he stares at you and gripped his hand tightly.

You glanced at him and looked away, "I think I uh.. Need to go back to my room and calm myself."

Smirking, he pulls you closer and whispered to your ears, "I can help you release some tension if you want."

You struggled to push him away but to no avail, you couldn't. He's too strong for you and you felt small and weak under his masculine body. You can feel his warm breath on your neck as he trails his nose on it. He kissed your neck and up to your chin as you tried to breath. You can feel him smirking. He stopped and stares at you. You blushed even more and struggled.

"Dante. Um, I don't think this is appropriate. Just please, don't," you mutter.

Before you could notice it, he stroked your cheek and placed his lips against yours. You didn't know what to do. You have these mix feelings of wanting to push him away but at the same time, you don't. Subconsciously, you returned his kiss as he loosens his grip on you. The two of you felt like you were in your own world but after a few moments, you suddenly snapped out of your mind. You found your strength to push him away. Dante was startled for a while when he saw your eyes begin to tear.

"I'm..I'm sorry," you walked out of the room, crying.

****End of Chapter 12****

Yayy! You finally found out who the man is… And sorry if it gave you a suspense or disappoint you :( huhu.. But I do love you all for supporting me! This is after all my first fan fic (And the other story that I write "Life at DMC" is my 2nd fan fic. *_*

Oh and FYI, Zann (Mundus's son) is just my original Character :)


	15. Chapter 13

You went into the guest room and closed the door behind you. You slid against the door, sobbing. Curling yourself, you didn't know what to do. You didn't know what just happened. A few moments later, you heard someone knocking the door.

"(Y/n)?" Dante called.

You didn't answer him, but he knocked again.

"(Y/n). I… We need to talk," he sighed, "I didn't mean to do that." Not hearing your voice, he tried to turn the door knob but it was locked.

You knew it wasn't his fault. You don't want to blame him for what happened. Letting out a small sigh, you stood and decided to open the door slightly; just enough for you to peek through the door. You didn't utter any word but you waited for him to continue.

"Look (y/n). I just wanted to help you," he looked at you. He leaned his hands against the door frame, waiting for you to open the door so that he can enter the room.

"No. It's not your fault Dante. I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't…." you trailed off.

"Just let me in," Dante tried to convince you.

You hesitated for a while but in the end, you opened the door and walked further into the room. You crossed your arms and faced the window while waiting for him to say something. But it was silent for a moment. Dante glanced at you but you didn't say anything.

"I shouldn't have done that (y/n)," he puffed. "Guess it's a habit of mine," Dante chuckled, trying to brush away the awkward atmosphere around you.

"No. Just don't…" you turned to face him, "I'm sorry. I just can't think straight right now. First, the demons are after me. Then Giles becomes a bait and this guy whom you didn't even know came to find me," you breathed as you tried to hold your voice from cracking. "I guess I'm just scared. I don't know what to do. I don't know who I am or what I am. I never knew why or how I can summon the swords. And the keys? I have no idea what or where it is… There are just so many things in my minds-" you panicked as you shook your head and glanced down the floor.

"Whoa, slow down (y/n). Don't rush things up," Dante tried to calm you. He walked towards you and grabbed your shoulders. "Hey," he whispers, "I'm here. I'll help you and I'll protect you."

You tilt your head up just so you can see his face, "I don't want you to be involved in all this. I don't want you to get hurt just like how they hurt Giles."

You couldn't hold it anymore. You burst into tears and cried. Sobbing in your palms, Dante pulled you into a hug as you leaned against his firm chest.

"It's ok. I'm here," Dante whispered again. He leaned back a little and brushed your hair that was covering your face. He strokes your cheek and smiled, "Trust me (y/n). I promise you that nothing will happen to you or me."

Looking into his eyes, you felt it. You knew you can trust him. You returned him a gentle smile and chuckled a little, "Well, if you said so."

"Besides, it's not that easy to hurt me," Dante smirks. "I guess I'm too handsome to die," he joked.

You laughed at his joke. You slowly hugged him as he returns back your hugs.

"Thank you," you muttered.

****End of Chapter 13****

**Updated; sorry if it sucks and sorry for the short update.. The heat is totally killing me~ -_-" And my job is currently eating my brains out~ D: I'll try to update again. :) Thank you for your support and the favorites. Love you all :)**


	16. Chapter 14

"Thank you," you muttered.

"A-Ahem.."

Both of you and Dante quickly pulls away from each other as Trish leans against the door frame.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but Giles is looking for you Dante," Trish smiled.

You blushed as you brushed off your attire, glancing over the floor. It was quite awkward. Smiling, you take a quick glance at Dante and walked towards Trish.

"Is he alright?" you asked.

"He's fine. But he wanted to see Dante…in private I suppose," she smiled softly.

You frowned and turned to look at Dante questioningly. He himself wasn't sure why Giles would want to see him alone. Sighing, you brushed it off and walked past Trish, "Alright, I'll be right outside."

Trish eyed you until you were no where in sight. "Took your time," Trish flashed a smile towards Dante.

At first, Dante didn't say a word. He scoffed and crossed his arms, "she just needs extra comfort from someone."

"Yeah right. Says you," Trish smiled and turned her back towards Dante. "Come on Dante. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Dante followed after Trish and went into the room that Giles was in. Giles was already sitting up straight at the corner of the bed. With a frown, he glared at Dante. Dante knew this isn't going to be his lucky day.

"Mind telling me what had happened?" Giles asked. Dante crossed his arms and glanced at Trish. She shrugged and waited for Dante's answer. Giles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I saw her talking to someone."

"I don't know," Dante shrugged. "He's the one that's been keeping us busy." Giles stared at the floor and then towards Dante. "And he sent one hell of a demon to snatch her away if you know what I mean."

Giles was a little bit surprised. He stood from the bed and walked towards the window. From the view, he saw you sitting on a bench. You were lost in your thoughts.

"He called himself _'the prince of darkness'_. Ring any bell?" Dante grabbed the chair right beside him and sat, leaning his arms against the back of the chair. "I knew one demon that used to have that name. But I took care of it a few years back."

Giles eyes moved from you towards the sky. He seems to be shocked.

"Are you sure Dante?" Trish asked slightly shocked as well.

"He found her," Giles muttered to himself, thinking that Dante and Trish didn't hear it. Turning away from the window, he turned and walked towards Dante. "They're on the move Dante. We need to get her away from him as far as we can."

As Giles quickened his pace towards the door, Dante stood and asked him a question that makes him halt, "What are you hiding from her?"

"What are you talking about?" Giles asked back without turning back to Dante.

"All of this mess," Dante raised his hand to his side. "What are you not telling me?"

Giles couldn't think of anything to say. He hesitated to answer, "I don't know what you're talking about Dante. She holds the key to-"

"Cut the crap old man," Dante cuts his sentence. "Who is he? This…so called _'prince of darkness'_?"

"He's…" Giles shook his head slightly.

Dante frowned, "You know who he is, don't you?"

Sighing heavily, Giles turned to Dante and glared at him, "His name is Zann." Dante stared back at Giles with an unreadable expression. He didn't say anything because he knew Giles is not done talking yet. "You're right Dante. You took care of this '_prince of darkness'_ a few years back. But there's one thing that you missed." Turning his heels away, he turned to look at Trish, "He had a son."

Dante and Trish glared at Giles. Dante stared at Giles and chuckled, "Mundus?"

"But that's impossible," Trish couldn't believe it either.

"After you left and sealed him away, the demons were scattered around, looking for a new emperor to raise their army. Before all this happened, Zann's power was not yet awakened. He lived as a normal human being until they found his whereabouts and slaughtered his adoptive parents." Giles sighed. "Come with me."

Dante and Trish glanced at each other and followed Giles.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"What took them so long?" you muttered impatiently. You stood from the bench and tried to walk back inside. But, much to your surprise, you turned the door knob but it wouldn't budge. The door was suddenly locked. "Huh?" you questioned yourself. "That's weird."

"What's the hurry?"

You gasped and turned to see a man with a smirk. God! You wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"You," You backed away from him slowly, gripping your fist that it turned slightly pale.

"Relax sweetheart. I just want to talk," he chuckled. Clapping his hand twice, like a magic, you were suddenly standing at a park. There were people hanging out with their families or pets. "There. You don't wanna cause any ruckus here now do you? I wouldn't wanna do anything either."

"How do you expect me to trust you?" you spat in his face. He walked to his sides and leaned against a pole.

Chuckling again, he crossed his arms and stared at you. He gave you a gentle smile, "You haven't changed a bit you know that?"

_Weird_. You thought to yourself. The way he talks seems to be….gentle and normal. It doesn't feel like he's a demon at all.

You gave him a questioning look, "Changed?"

He scoffed and walked towards you, "You used to support me. You used to smile at me with that sweet caring personality you have. You used to back me up whenever things get a little bit tough."

You backed away from him until you felt something behind your knees. You fell onto a bench but not trying to escape. You continued to stare at him as he stopped in front of you.

"But guess what. The only changes I'm seeing is that, all of those were no longer meant for me but him," he looked pissed.

"Who are you talking about?" you stared at him as he stared back at you.

"Oh you know who," he chuckled in annoyance.

"Dante?" you muttered.

"Oh right. The god damn son of Sparda," he turned away from you and looked at the statue of a warrior riding a horse in front of him. "He's nothing but full of shit."

"You don't know anything about him!" you screamed and stood.

"And I bet you do?!" he yelled back and quickly turned to you, grabbing you by your shoulders.

You gasped and grabbed his wrists, struggling to break free.

"You don't even know who you are and yet you're saying you know who he is?" he whispered as he gritted his teeth. "I will tell you who you are."

"No," you wanted to cry. You were scared by his glare. He looked like he wanted to kill you right now, right there but he was just holding himself from doing so. He grabbed the back of your head and pulls you closer to his face.

"I am Zann and you are (y/n). You're a summoner and WE have been together for years ever since we were kids. And you! You were mine…" He whispered. "You were mine until that _old man_ took you away from me!"

"NO!" you suddenly found your strength to push him away. Tears ran down your cheeks as you turned away from him.

"(Y/n)…" he whispered your name. "You were there when they died. You were there to support me when I lost control of myself."

At this moment, pictures began to flash through your minds. It was all blurry but the one picture that you saw clearly was you….smiling at him. You grabbed your head, hoping that all the pictures would stop flashing in your minds.

"I don't…." you tried to say something but you couldn't.

"(Y/n). Come with me," Zann walked towards your back and you felt him brushing your hair. "I'll make you remember again."

"No!" you yelled and turned only to slap his hand away from you. "Stay away from me! I don't believe you!"

He was shocked. He frowned and you saw his jaw line tightened. Realizing that he was mad as hell, you turned and ran away from him. As fast as your legs can go, you ran anywhere your legs are telling you to. You were sobbing until you turned into an alley and stopped. Turning around, you realized that he wasn't following you. Wiping your tears with your wrists, you calmed down. You stared down to your palms and remembered about what he said.

"_I am Zann and you are (y/n). You're a summoner and WE have been together for years ever since we were kids. And you! You were mine. You were mine until that __**old man**__ took you away from me!" _

You wanted to cry again but you resisted. You took a deep breath and continued to walk back home to Giles because you know he has all the answers to your questions.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Dante and Trish followed Giles into his office. He motioned for them to sit on the couch right across his desk.

"Dante, how much do you know about Mundus?" Giles asked.

"About his crappy plans of having his revenge on me the last time I met him?" Dante answered sarcastically.

Trish elbowed him and Giles sighed.

"Before he came down to Mallet Island, he lived among us humans," Giles stared at Dante.

"And what? He fell in '_love_' with someone and has a kid?" Dante laughed at his own joke.

"Clearly, he impregnates a woman, hoping that the child will take over his place one day," Giles stated.

"Hah! How ironic is that?" Dante laughed.

Trish hit the back of his head indicating that it is not funny.

"So? What happened?" She asked.

"When the child is born, the mother ran off with the child, hiding away from Mundus," Giles sent a death glare at Dante. "She raised the child as a human but her health condition doesn't allow her to watch the child grow. She left him in the hand of two humans who were married and wishes to have a son."

Dante frowned and looked away from Giles as if he is not interested. However, Giles continued, "Until one day, the child grows young and awakened to his powers, fighting off the demons to protect his loving parents, which; he doesn't even know that he was adopted. Demons searched non stop chasing after him. Until that night, Mundus came on his own will and ripped the heart of his loving mother and father. He was broken down and his devil trigger awakened within him. He lost control of his power and Mundus thought that the power that he's wielding is indeed powerful enough to take over the human world. But before he could get his hand on his own son, something happened…" Giles stopped. He doesn't feel like he wanted to continue.

"What is it?" Trish asked.

"It doesn't matter," Giles rubbed his temple.

"Giles. We need to know," Trish tried to convince him to continue.

Giles breathed for a moment, "his son became too powerful…even overpowering his own power."

"How do you know all this?" Dante asked.

"I have my own resources," Giles glared.

Dante scoffed, "And what's all this got to do with her?"

Giles stayed silent. Trish waited for Giles as she exchanged her gaze between Dante and him. Dante glared back at Giles. He knew he wanted to protect you. He wanted to help you. So he refused to move away from Giles, not until he gets an answer.

"She was with him the whole time when it happened," Giles continued with a straight face.

Dante and Trish couldn't believe what they heard. Trish turned to look at Dante's expression. But…there was nothing..and it was unreadable…

"Dante.." Trish muttered.

****End of Chapter 14****


	17. Chapter 15

You arrived at the front door of the Child Care Center. Before reaching the door knob, your head suddenly pounded. It hurts that you can't even shout for help. Various images flashes to your minds and you saw Zann's face looking at you.

"_I can help you remember," _you can hear his voice echoed through your head._ "We were together."_

All you could see were pictures of you and him walking down the streets. Both of you were happy and smiling at each other. He walked towards you as you walked backwards grinning at him. [Hey. I know this is Dante X Reader fan fic. So, have patience… Don't get all mad at me now ok? Okay.. This is just the beginning.. Tum tum~ X3]

You grab a lock of your hair on top of your head and panted, "G-Giles."

You kneeled down in front of the door. As you look up to reach the door knob, your visions began to blur and you couldn't hear anything but a high pitched sound piercing through your ears. You shut your eyes closed and tried to open them again. Looking over to your right, you saw two person standing; women. One of them called out to you but you couldn't understand a word she said. You felt your energy drained. Stumbling, you landed on the woman's arms and all you could hear was her calling your name until darkness consumes you.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

"I don't know. I just found her like that. It was like she's under pressure," you heard a woman's voice talking.

You tried to open your eyes but your head still pounded. Groaning, you slowly raised your palms up to your head. Slowly opening your eyes, you stared onto the ceiling before turning your head to the sides. You noticed that it was already night time.

"(y/n)," It was Flora. She sat next to you as she wiped your forehead with a damp towel.

You tried to speak but your voice was hoarse, "I..What.."

"Shh, you need to rest. Have a drink (y/n)," Flora gently smiled at you and gave you a glass of water. She held it out for you as you took a sip. As she moved away from the bed, you saw another woman standing behind Flora. It was Lady. She smiled at you and glanced at Flora who is currently making her way outside. "I'll go talk to him," Flora notified Lady.

Lady nodded and turned to you. She grabs a chair and settled down next to your bed.

"Are you feeling well now?" She asked as she crossed her legs. Damn those sexy exposing legs. "I heard you mumbling before you fell unconscious outside."

"I did?" you asked back. You tried to get up but your whole body wouldn't allow you.

"Just lay back okay?" Lady stood slightly and pushed you back to your bed. "I heard you said something like, 'this is just a dream' and 'I need to know'."

You looked away from her, trying to remember but unfortunately, you couldn't recall any of it. Your head began to hurt again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that," Lady apologizes as she waved her hand in the air. "Have a nice rest."

"No. I'm sorry to cause you troubles," you apologized back.

Lady chuckled, "You know, you had us worried back there."

You let out a small laugh.

"(Y/n)," you saw Giles walking through the door. "Are you alright?"

Lady moved away from her seat and went outside right where Flora and Trish stood. They were muttering something but you couldn't hear them.

"I think so. My head hurts a lot," you said as you closed your eyes.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

Opening your eyes, you remembered about the events that you had with Zann. You gulped once and turned to Giles.

"I..I had a vision. I saw HIM in my visions," you lied to him. You didn't want to tell him that you actually met him. "He said his name is Zann and he knew all about me."

Giles quickly flashed his head towards you when he was lost in his thoughts.

"It was the man that attacked us when were walking down the streets Giles," you continued. "Do you think that vision is real?"

Giles stared onto your blanket as if the fabric just calls out to him. You saw him thinking of a reason to give to you.

"Giles?" you asked.

He turned to look at you and smiled, "No. I don't think it's real."

You were somewhat disappointed that he lied to you. Sitting up on your bed, you stared at him, "You're lying to me Giles."

He didn't look at you. In fact, he continued to stare down your blanket again.

"He knows who I am. He even told me that we.." you stopped for a few seconds. "..we were together.."

Giles shoots his head towards you and opened his mouth as to say something.

"No. That isn't true (Y/n). He's lying to you," Giles tried to convince you.

"Just stop Giles. Stop all this puzzles! Stop this entire mysterious little act you're putting up on me!" you slammed your fists on your blanket. You began to sob softly. "Please. I can't live like this anymore."

Giles grabbed your hands and holds it in his, "I'm sorry."

"Why can't you just tell me the whole truth?" you sniffed.

"Because I made a promise," he answered with a straight face.

"What promise?" you asked.

"I can't tell you that," Giles let go of your hands and moves away from you.

"Giles," you whispered. Before you could call him again, he quickly walks away and left you alone. Lady, Flora and Trish were no longer outside. It looks like they left when you were having your conversation with Giles.

Half an hour later, the rain started to pour and the wind blows across the streets. Silence took over in the room that you're in and only to be filled with the sounds of droplets of rain hitting against the window. Raising your knees to your chest, you sat in a fetal position with your blanket wrapped around you. Few minutes later, you heard footsteps coming to your direction. As the sound stops next to you, you looked up only to see Dante smiling gently at you.

"Dante," you whispered his name and buried your face again over your arms.

You felt the bed slightly sunk. It seems like Dante was sitting next to you.

"(Y/n)," you heard him whispering your name. You didn't move an inch. You waited for him to say something. "Look at me," he brushed your hair. You slowly tilted your head on your arms so that you could see his face. He looks concerned as he flashes you a smile. "Stomach ache?" he chuckled. You knew he was joking because he doesn't want to see you being depressed.

You managed to let out a giggle, "maybe." Sighing, you shifted a little in your position, still with your knees up to your chest. You don't want him to leave you. You wanted him to stay with you. "I'm sorry Dante," you stared down to your blanket. [Gosh. Why is this blanket becoming this chapter's attention =_= blergh.. Anyway…]

"What for?" Dante smiled at you.

"For all this. I felt weak and useless. I feel like all I ever did was to become everyone's burden," your voice started to crack. "I'm hopeless."

"Hey," he whispered. He cupped your cheek before your face landed back onto your arms. "You were never a burden to us. Never to me."

You smiled at him. This is why….you never wants him to leave you. He was always there when you needed someone. He always comforts you in a way that you've never felt before. You stared into his eyes as he stared back into yours. You felt like you were absorbed into his icy blue eyes. He brushed away part of your hair that was covering part of your face. He leans in closer to your face as he stared down to your lips. You didn't move an inch. You waited for him to get closer and closer. As his nose brushed against yours, you felt his warm breath and you closed your eyes. As your lips connected with his, he kissed you gently and you returned his kiss. You raised your left hand up to his face and cupped his cheek. He breaks the kiss and smirked at you. You blushed at his stares and you wanted to pull away from him. Before you could do so, he grabs your face again and kissed you, this time, a little bit rough. Returning the same kiss, he broke away from your lips and kissed you down to your chin and slowly to your neck. You moaned at his touch as he groans and grips the back of your head until suddenly….you saw Zann in your minds and his words began to hunt you down. Several images flashed through your minds; the image of you and him talking at the park.

"_I am Zann and you are (y/n)….. and WE have been together for years ever since we were kids…You were mine until that old man took you away from me!" _

"_You used to support me. You used to smile at me with that sweet caring personality you have. You used to back me up whenever things get a little bit tough."_

"_But guess what. All of those were no longer meant for me but him…"_

You gasped as you pushed away Dante. You tried to breathe as you snapped out of your thoughts. Dante stared at you with concerns.

"I'm sorry Dante. I'm so sorry," you broke down into tears.

"(Y/n).. Hey, it's alright. I'm here…" He hushed you as he pulled you into a hug. "It's okay.." He sways his body gently back and forward. He cared for you but he didn't want to ask what had happened because he knew you had a bad day.

You leaned against his body and cried. You grabbed his arms, refusing to let go. That night, was the night that you've ever cried out loud in years -ever since you lost your memories- until you fall asleep in his warm embrace.

****End of chapter 15****


	18. Chapter 16

You woke up as the sunshine strikes through your window. You noticed that your eye lids are heavy and you can't fully open them. Right. Last night, you were crying your heart out. Feeling your warm pillow, you wanted to continue sleeping. You buried your head further but something doesn't feel right. Your pillow feels like its breathing. Gasping, you quickly pulled yourself away and glanced at your 'so called pillow'.

"Dante?" you muttered when you realized that you were sleeping on his chest. He was leaning his head against the board of the bed and you stared at him. _Was he in that position throughout the whole night? He could get cramps in his neck. _You thought to yourself. However, remembering last night's events, you couldn't help but remembered all the visions that you saw. Zann and all of his words strike you. When you were lost in your thoughts, you didn't realize that Dante was already awake as he shifted his position.

"Good morning babe," he greeted you with a smile; well, more like a smirk. "You like staring into this handsome face of mine?"

You noticed that you were staring at him while your mind was in the middle of nowhere. Looking at him, you noticed that his hair was quite a mess and you tried to restrain yourself from brushing his hair. You returned him a smile and giggled, "Morning Dante. You're _'looking good'_ today."

Dante looked confused. After a few seconds of glancing around the room, looking for a mirror, he finally understood what you meant. He chuckled as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Are you getting any better?" He asked as he stood away from the bed and stretched his muscles.

"Mm-hmm," you stood as well. "I'm sorry about last night," you immediately apologized. You felt bad about using him as your pillow but at the same time, you liked it. It was…..comfortable and warm. You blushed as you remembered him kissing you last night and that he had to hold you while you were asleep.

Smirking, Dante walked towards you and stopped only a few inches apart, "Is that your saliva on your face?"

You blushed as you quickly turned your face away from him and wiped it with your shirt. He laughed at you as he tried to walk past you. You frowned and blushed again. As he walked next to you, he glanced at you and smirks again, "That's cute don't you think?"

Oh wait. Is that his way of saying you look beautiful early in the morning or you looked like a mess? You're pretty sure that he noticed your face is now as red as a cherry. Before he could make it to the door, you stomped your way outside and scoffed, "Well, you snored like a pig." _Great. Dante starts your day with a lame joke_, you thought. As you left, you can hear him chuckling and you giggled to yourself.

**[][][][][][]**

Upon settling your feet over at your small apartment (Yes I totally forgot that you lived in an apartment -_-), you headed towards the bathroom, letting the tap water running in your bath tub as you washed your face and brushed your teeth. Getting out of your clothes, you turned off the tap water and settled down in your tub, filling it with bubbles. Sighing, you closed your eyes and tried to clear your mind. But, it was not a good idea. You began to see other images; _you were in a village. It was burned down, people were screaming, running, crying, panicking as if they were in hell. You saw a man standing with his back facing you. Wait. Is it a man? It looks more like a demon but in the form of a human; its feet, its claw, its wings and its…scale? The demon didn't try to attack but it looks like it's trying to protect you. Upon hearing a grumbling sound, it turned to you with bloods in its hand. You were frightened and tried to run away from it. As you stood, it called out to you, "(Y/n)…"_

Suddenly, you burst out of the bath tub, gasping for air. You thought that you fell asleep that you almost drowned. Panting, you got out of the bath tub and decided to put on your clothing and went out for a walk. Ok. You know it isn't a good idea but staying in your apartment is never really your choice. Not with what's happening around you right now. Drying yourself, you put on your black jeans, white t-shirt and a red leather jacket. You tied your hair up in a ponytail and puts on your wrist watch. Wearing your black and white sneakers (so that you can easily move around in case you're attacked again), you finally left your apartment and strolled around the streets.

**[][][][][][]**

"I see you're having fun last night," Trish smirks as she saw Dante back in his shop.

"Whatever. It is no fun at all," he grabs his pizza box and sat on his chair behind his desk. Biting the pizza, he stopped chewing halfway, "heyyy, were you stalking me?" He pointed Trish with his left hand as his right was still holding a slice of pizza.

Trish chuckled, "No. But I saw you leaving the room with her this morning."

"That'd better not be a lie," he frowned.

"So, did she say something?" she sat at the edge of Dante's desk and grabs a slice of pizza.

"That I snored like a pig?" Dante continued to bite his pizza while holding his magazine on his outstretched legs on his desk.

Trish laughed, "No. About what happened before she passed out?"

Dante didn't answer her. He ate his pizza until there's no other pieces left in his hand.

"Nope," it is all he can say.

"Strange. Anyway, I'm heading back to Giles. You wanna come?" Trish asked as she jumped off Dante's desk and licked her finger.

"Nah, I'm pretty comfortable here thank you," he said as he continued reading his magazine.

"Alright, whatever you say," Trish waved him as she walked towards the door. Turning the door knob, she turned her body slightly, "and by the way, she's right. You do snore like a pig." She chuckled as she left.

Dante frowned at her statement and scoffed, "No, I don't."

****End of chapter 16** **

**Hi ya dear readers xD Please leave a review on what you think of the story so far? I won't force you to if you don't have anything to post. And thanks to those who kept this story in their favs and for following this stories.. ^^, Love you all…**


	19. Chapter 17

Sighing, you walked around the streets and stopped in front of your favorite restaurant. You decided to fill your stomach because you haven't been eating much lately. Upon hearing your stomach grumbling, you slightly chuckled to yourself and entered the place.

"Welcome!" a woman greeted you with a wide grin on her face. She looked quite young and energetic; short, orange wavy hair, oceanic blue eyes, red ribbon on her head and some sort of a cute pink fluffy dress that rested just above her knees. "How many seats are you looking for?" she asked.

You giggled when you saw her wide grinning face, "just one please."

She smiled at you and motioned you to follow her. Leading you to the corner of the restaurant, you sat on a small square table that is fitted for two people.

"Are you sure you only needed one?" the waitress asked again but this time, her smiles were different. You shivered at the looks she gave to you.

"Y-yes. I uh..I'm sure," you forced yourself to smile at her.

"OK!" She almost shrieked when she said it. She handed you the menu that she's holding and waited for your orders.

"I'll take the usual," you said as you handed back the menu to her.

She curved her eyebrows in confusion, "the usual?"

"Oh, sorry. Are you new? I'm a regular here. So I forgot that Jane used to wait on me and she knew exactly what my favorite dish is," you giggled.

"Oh right! I'm new. My name is Samantha. You can call me Sam," she introduced as she offered you a handshake.

As you returned her handshake, you were about to tell her your usual dish that you always ordered until suddenly, a voice shot through towards your table.

"Sam!" a woman's voice called her.

"Uhhh…" Sam spaced out for a moment.

You saw a woman wearing a long sleeve white blouse and black knee length skirt. She has a straight, medium long, dark brown hair that rested in front of her chest. She was shocked when she saw you smiling at her.

"(Y/n)!" she called.

You laughed and stood, giving her a warm hug.

"Hi Jane," you greeted as you pull away from her.

"God! When was the last time we met?" she grins as you sits back.

"Well, since the last I came here I guess," you laughed.

"Sorry about that," she turned to Sam and quirk an eyebrow. "Did you just leave the cash on the table again without putting it back into the CASHIER MACHINE?"

Sam panicked. She slowly backed up as she forced a smile on her lips, "I-uh I didn't. I did put it back." She tried to breathe as you saw Jane's looks. She glared at Sam, not believing her.

"Oh really?" Jane taps her feet.

"I SWEAR!" Sam's eyes began to water and she whimpered a little.

Jane sighed, "I don't want to get mad at you. Look, I know you're new here and you just started a week ago. But you cannot forget all the important guides that I taught you."

Sam wiped her teary eyes and begged Jane with her puppy eyes not to throw her away. She looked like she really needs this job. She even acts childish that even you wouldn't be able to shrug it off.

Sighing again, Jane rubs her temple, "Ok ok.. I'm not going to throw you away. Just…try not to make the same mistakes again okay?"

"I promise! It won't happen ma'am!" Sam saluted at her and stood like a soldier who is given a strict order not to disobey any rules.

You giggled and Jane turned to you with an apologetic smile, "Sorry (y/n). Things been tough lately and I have no choice but to give strict rules to these workers."

"No, that's okay. I understand," you understood her very well because she's more like a closest friend to you. Jane sometimes joined you when you sat at the restaurant enjoying your meal. [Jane owns the restaurant. Before she recruited new workers, she's been working herself as a waitress.]

"What brings you here?" she asked, sliding the chair as she sat in front of you.

"Nothing much. I miss all the delicious meals you're serving here," you laughed.

"Well, great to hear that," Jane smiled. She turned to Sam who is currently standing still, waiting for your orders since she doesn't actually know what your 'regular' meals are. Jane giggled when she saw Sam's confused face. "It's okay Sam. Come with me. I'll tell you what you need to know about my 'loyal regular customer' here," she said as she pulled Sam away from the table and winked at you before she left you alone.

A few minutes later, Sam walked over to you with (_your favorite dish_) in her hands. She grinned at you as she sets your food on your table. "I hope you enjoy your meal miss (y/n)," she said as she turned away from you. For a moment there, you thought you saw her smirking and her eyes flashing yellow when she left you. You think that you're too tired and you haven't been getting enough rest. So you decided to brush the thoughts away and started to enjoy your meal.

After finishing your food, you made your decision to leave the place and visit Giles. You're still seeking for the answers to your questions. But, you were stopped by Sam as she pushed you back into your chair and forcing you to try out their new desserts. She said that it is special on their menu and it's quite cheap too. Shaking your head slightly, you smiled at her. You didn't want to disappoint her, yet you do want to taste this dessert they're offering. Ordering (_any kind of dessert you want_), you took a bite of it and tried to enjoy the taste. Staring outside the window of the restaurant (you sat near a window), your mind travelled back to when you first met Giles. Sighing, you turned back to your plate and saw a man sitting in front of you.

You gasped when you saw Zann smirking.

"You're not inviting me to lunch?" he asked.

"Zann," you called. "Sorry, I'm not allowed to eat with strangers."

Zann's smirk dropped but for a few seconds later, he grins back at you, "Oh, I'm not a stranger. Not to you. And you're not a stranger to me."

You scowled. You felt like you wanted to grab your plate and just smack it in his face.

"Why are you here?" you spat in his face.

"I'm waiting for you," his glared at you. "I can help you get back your memories. Come with me (y/n)," he said as he stared into your eyes.

You glared back at him, "No."

"Really? You'll regret this. You'll miss your chance of knowing who you are. You'll miss your chance of getting your own freedom, you'll miss every one of their smiles and you'll miss everything…..Including him…"

You blinked when you heard his last sentence. _You'll miss 'him'?_ Is he referring to Dante? Why? What will Zann do if you don't want to go with him?

"What do you mean?" you asked.

He chuckled, "I'll destroy everything even if that means killing him." You turned your face away from him. He only stared at you, waiting for you to make your decisions. "But if you come with me, I'll make you a deal."

Remembering the time you spent with Dante, Giles, Flora and the children from the Childcare Center, you don't want to leave. But all of that will disappear if you don't go with him.

'_I can make you remember again' you heard_ Zann's voice echoed through your head.

"What happens to them if I go with you?" you turned back to him.

He smirked before answering, "I promise you that I will not harm them nor touch."

You dropped your face towards your laps as your hand rested on it.

"I swear, not even a finger shall touch their skin," Zann pushed away from the chair he was sitting in and stood next to you, offering you to take his hand.

You thought back. You wanted to go back to Giles because he has all the answers. But….he doesn't want to tell you everything. He knew something that you don't and yet he refused to share it with you. You grip your hand tight and turned to look at Zann's outstretched hand. You hesitated to take it but slowly, you raised your hand towards his as he smirked at you. Only a few inches apart from Zann's hand, you suddenly felt someone grabbing your wrist. You gasped and turned to look at the person. You were surprised to see him as he gave a deadly glare towards Zann.

****End of Chapter 17****


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yooo~~ *clears throat* Uhm, Before we get started, I would like to say, this chapter is suppose to be quite tense because you (reader) have to make a decision whether you should stay with Giles or go with Zann and your memory begins to come back slowly…and also….it is hard for me to write because of my bad English (?). So, (T_T) *sobs* I'm sorry if it sucks.. *runs and hide under my blanket*, muffling; "and soon, you will meet a new character too (my OC)".. **

"G-Giles," you stuttered.

Changing your gaze to Zann, he seemed to be pissed off. He frowned as if his eyebrows would even connect with one another. Looking around the restaurant, it seems that everyone was evacuated. '_Is something about to happen?'_ You thought to yourself.

"It's been a long time old man," Zann's smirked deepens as he saw Giles who is now in standing near him. "Care to give me a hug?" He stretched out his arms sarcastically as if Giles would actually hug him.

Giles didn't even flinch. He stood there without even moving but gave Zann a deadly glare. _If looks can kill_, then Giles's deadly glare would have been successful. Searching under his coat, he pulled out a .44 magnum revolver and pointed it in between Zann's eyes.

Zann chuckled to himself and shrugged, "did you seriously think that you can kill me with that piece of crap?"

Without saying anything back, Giles suddenly pulled the trigger and you gasped. You shoot your body up from the chair and tried to hold your mouth from shrieking. You breathed heavier and turned to Giles with confusions surrounding your minds.

"Come (y/n)," Giles eyes still glared at Zann's unmoving body.

You took a quick glance at his unconscious state. He's not moving at all. _Is he dead?_ You throw away the questions in your head as Giles pulled you towards the exit. Before reaching the door, you heard chuckles from behind and saw that Zann standing up slowly from the spot where he was shot.

"That stings," the bullet in his head drops onto the floor and he wiped his blood with his fingers.

You heard the door being locked and Giles turned back to face Zann.

"It's been a long time since we last met old man. How about we _hang out_ for a while and _catch up_ a little?" Zann smirks as he walked slowly towards both of you.

Without a word, Giles pulled you back roughly and you stumbled, trying to regain your balance. He pointed his gun towards Zann again and shot him until his bullets went empty. Zann stopped in his tracks as the winds blew in front of him, slashing through the bullets. The shattered bullets falls onto the floor and Zann continued to walk towards you.

He stared at you still with his smirk on his face, "(y/n), I'm waiting…"

He stretched his arms out for you to take and waited. Giles reloaded his gun and pulled you away to the kitchen. You heard Zann groaning in annoyance and you followed Giles to the back door.

"It's useless old man. You're not getting anywhere! NOT WITH HER!" Zann yelled and you heard the tables and chairs outside flipping around or sliding. It didn't sound good. He seemed to be very furious.

You were scared. You didn't know what to do. Should you even be going with Zann? Should you stay with Giles? But if you stay with him, Zann will keep hunting you down and he will kill Giles.

"Giles," you whispered. Giles ignored you as he continued to pull you. "Giles!" you raised your voice and pulled your arm away from him.

Giles turned to look at you with his frowning eyebrows. "(Y/n), you need to get out of here before he-"

"NO!" you shouted. "I'm not going to leave! Not until you tell me what he wants from me or why he wanted me so desperately!"

"(Y/n)," Giles called you in a calm voice but yet mad. "Not now, not here."

"If you're not telling me, then I'll ask him myself," you said as you turned away from him, going back to where Zann was.

"(Y/n)!" Giles rushed over to you while reloading his .44 magnum.

"Aaah… Have you made up your mind?" Zann grins when he saw you standing only a few feet away from him.

"I want answers," you said.

He walked calmly towards you until suddenly, a katana swung in front of you. Zann quickly avoided it by pushing himself backwards. You gasped in a shock and looked to your side. Giles was standing there with his katana in his hand.

"Tch, stubborn old man," Zann gritted his teeth.

He walked quickly towards Giles and pushed his palm where Giles was standing. Kinetically, Giles flew to his sides and hit his back towards the counter table.

"Take care of him," Zann ordered. You were confused. Who is he talking to?

Out of nowhere, a woman jumped in front of Giles and grabbed him by his neck. Giles grunted as he gripped his katana.

She chuckled, "as you wish Master."

Her eyes are flashing yellow, her smirks deepen and her strength increased.

"S-Sam?" you muttered.

"I guess I should've killed you the last time I caught you," she whispered to Giles ears.

You tried to focus your hearing on her voice. There's no doubt about it. She IS the woman in the white cape.

Chuckling, she threw Giles onto the floor and stepped on his chest. Giles quickly swung his weapon towards her but she managed to avoid it. He quickly stood and gestured himself towards Sam.

"Aren't you too old to be playing around with swords?" she sarcastically questioned him.

"And don't you have any respect at all towards an old man?" Giles answered back.

Sam chuckled as she quickly jumped towards Giles, trying to knock him out with her punch and kicks. Swinging his katana like a professional samurai, he almost stabbed her until suddenly, a blue flame engulfed her fists and she grabbed hold of Giles' Katana. Giles pulled out his magnum gun and shot her. Sam managed to avoid it by swinging her body side to side. Pulling the katana that was in her hand; it slipped from Giles's and slid under one of the table. Sam jumped again but this time, she was about to knock Giles's head. Gripping the casing of his katana, he blocked the attack with it. Sam grins and jumped, kicking his chest with both of her feet. Grunting, Giles fell on his back and cough.

"Aww… Too old to move around?" she chuckled.

Sam kicked away the casing that was in his hand and chuckled as she stood on top of Giles and pulled him by his collar. She intended to punch him in his face but she failed to do so. You jumped and grabbed her hand and her chest from behind and pushed her away with force.

"Get your hands off!" you screamed.

She grunted as she fell back on her bum, "Ow! That hurts!"

Giles lets out a small cough as he tried to stand, supporting himself with his right knee. You rounded your hand into a fist, readying yourself to summon your swords. Sam dusted off the dirt on her fluffy dress and scoffed.

"Ergh, I hate this dress," she said as she looked at you.

"Says the one who now speaks a lot than the first time we've met," you answered back to her.

She laughed, "Oh sorry. Was I rude to you before?"

You frowned. This is a totally different girl. You're pretty sure that Sam was the woman in the white cape. Only this time, she acts totally childish and what's worse. She's an ass.

She lounged towards you as you braced yourself for an impact. Before she reached you, Sam was sent flying over, hitting the back of her head on one of the corner table and grunted. Blinking momentarily, you saw Dante standing in front of you with his back towards you. _How did he do that_? You questioned your thoughts.

Sam coughed and tried to stand, "Y-you.. *cough* almost *cough* choked me to de-death." Sam grabbed the collar of her dress as she tried to stand straight. You changed your gaze between Dante and her as she stared at Dante, panting.

Smirking, Dante replied to her and crossed his arms over his chest, "Sorry, I thought that dress looks ugly on you and I decided to throw it away." He chuckled, "Along with its owner."

Oh, Dante must've pulled her roughly by the back of the collar when she was running towards you.

She roared in anger and ran towards Dante with the blue flame on her fist again. She throws punch at him but Dante avoided it with ease. Sending lower kicks, Dante lift his foot and jumped behind her. Looking at those two, it seems like Dante was just playing around with her.

While Dante was distracting her, Giles picked up his katana and grabbed you, catching you off guards. You jumped slightly as he grabbed your upper arms and pulled you, this time, towards the big framed window. He shot at it, causing it to shatter into pieces. He knew it was useless to go through the door so he wanted to get out through the window instead. But, it was too late. In the blink of an eye, Zann stood near the shattered window. He was furious, staring into Giles eyes as if he wanted to dig it out of his face.

"Take care of him," Zann called Sam. Sam jumped in front of Giles and punched him away from you.

"Giles!" you yelled.

Dante grabbed you and pulled you behind. With Giles now busied against Sam, Dante raised his arms, reaching for Rebellion that rested on his back.

"Dante," Zann clenched his teeth as his jaw tightens.

"Dude, lunch time's over. Go home," Dante pointed his Rebellion towards Zann.

"Enough of this game. I'm taking her myself," Zann glared back at Dante.

Suddenly, a wind blew stronger throughout the whole restaurant. The tables and chairs flipped over, some were sliding away from where the three of you were standing. You covered your face with your arms as you grunted. Zann flashed towards Dante, kicking Rebellion away from him. It slides a few feet away from him. Dante tried to cover his eyes but at the same time, he needed to block Zann's attack. Zann throw his right fist up towards Dante's chest. Dante pushed his feet backwards, avoiding the punch that was coming only a few inches away. He grabbed Zann's right hand but Zann quickly swung to his left and elbowed Dante's rib. Dante grunted and stumbled to his sides. The strong wind slowly fades and Dante scoffed.

"(Y/n), get out of here," Dante glared at Zann without looking at you.

"But-"

"Now!" Dante outstretch his arms and summoned Rebellion to his side. It flew, landing in Dante's grip as he jumped forward towards Zann.

Swinging his Rebellion, Zann blocked Dante's attack by kneeing and raising both his arms, grabbing Dante's wrists. Rebellion almost sliced through Zann's shoulder. Both of them fought with strength. Dante pushed his hand further downwards but Zann tried to block his attack. Dante turned Rebellion to its sides, pointing the cutting edge towards Zann's neck. Zann smirked as he release one hand and pushed it towards Dante's chest. This time, Dante was sent flying kinetically towards one of the dining chair. As he landed, he looks like he was sitting on the chair comfortably.

"I don't give a damn about what's going to happen to this place," Dante mumbled.

He remembered what Giles told him before they came into this restaurant. Giles warned him of not destroying this place if he's going into battles. Seeing Zann's strength with his own eyes, he knew that it is impossible to do so without an all-out strength. He changes his gaze towards you who are now confused and lost. Your mind wandered off to what Zann told you.

'_I can make you a deal.'_

Those words kept repeating itself inside your mind. You stared onto the floorboard with your thoughts wandering around in a maze. But it was distracted when you heard a deep, hoarse voice chuckling inside the restaurant. You glanced around searching for where the voice came from.

"That was….quite a skill for the infamous son of Sparda," the voice chuckled again. "And the young miss seems to be at lost."

"Cut off the introductions Barbatos," Zann tilted his head to his sides. He was waiting for Barbatos to appear.

"Oh? But this is getting interesting."

'_Barbatos?_' That name sounds familiar in your ear. Of course it is a demon's name, but somehow, the way it talks, its voice…it feels like you missed something.

"I don't have time to fool around with your crappy introduction," Zann changes his gaze towards you. "And I certainly am not going to tolerate this either."

"I wanted to see the young miss in action," Barbatos chuckled.

"She won't be doing any. Not until he's dead," Zann deepens his smirk as he shot his eyes towards Dante who is now walking towards you.

"Is that so? Very well then," suddenly, a huge black shadow swirled around the place, causing the wind to blow stronger.

As Dante reached you, he readied himself with his hands resting on Rebellion's grip. The shadow flew towards Dante and he tried to slice it in half. As he swung Rebellion forward, the shadow dispersed and merged again as it flew towards you (you were standing behind Dante's back). You stumbled backwards, trying to avoid the dark shadow.

"Let's see if what you said is true, Master," Barbatos laughed.

Suddenly, four demons appeared in the form of animals; two in the forms of huge, wild birds and another two in the form of wild dogs. One of the birds and one of the dogs dashed towards Giles as the other two dashed towards Dante. You turned to look at Giles who are currently struggling battling with Sam. Giles had his katana in his hand but he seemed to have weakened. Dante battled his way against the demons but it seemed like the demons were playing around with him; distracting him. You tried to step out of the shadow that was encircling you but you couldn't. It kept pushing you away to the center and you frowned deeper.

"Let's see how you can escape this one, young miss," Barbatos lets out a devilish laugh as the dark shadow quickens its pace of surrounding you.

At this time, your head began to pound. You kneeled down on one knee with your hands gripping your head as you screamed, hearing a high pitched sound echoing in your head. But the sound doesn't stop your mind from working. You remembered Barbatos's voice. You knew you heard it somewhere before. Glancing up, you tried to focus your visions, fighting against the will of falling unconscious. You panted as you stood. Taking a deep breath, you summoned your three swords and the ground emits a red and white light with symbols written on it. One of the sword flew to your hand and you manage to grab it just in time and another two flew upwards right from your sides and towards the shadows. The two swords bounced back and stopped in the mid-air. You flinched as you heard Barbatos chuckling.

"That's not how it works."

Your head pounded again and you tried not to fall. Shaking your head furiously, you tried to remember what else you can do other than summoning your swords and controlling them from afar.

"That's right. Look into your past…." Barbatos chuckled. "See it and let it all flow…..don't fight against it…"

For a moment, the dark shadow that was encircling you had two red dots circling around inside it as well; _its eyes_.

Right then, you saw an image; _you were standing in a forest with the sunlight piercing through the small gaps of the tree leaves with someone kneeling in front of you. You smiled gently at him. With his right hand resting on his fedora hat, he bowed to you and refused to look up. As the wind gently blows his long, wavy white hair behind, you slowly kneeled down and that's when you saw the deep, bloody red eyes staring at you with sadness and you whispered, "I'm sorry."_

****End of Chapter 18****


	21. Chapter 19

"_I'm sorry," you whispered to whoever it is that was kneeling in front of you._

You opened your eyes in shocked. Looking around you, Barbatos chuckled again.

"What did you see, Young miss?"

You didn't say anything but your minds started to work. That eye that you saw in your vision was pure red and content with sadness. After a few seconds, Barbatos noticed that you didn't even flinch to answer him. The dark shadow lift away from you and the strong gales throughout the place disappeared. Looking in front of you, you saw….a man that was in your vision. He has a long, silky white hair tied in its loose ends and red eyes with white beards covering his chin. He's wearing a light brown long sleeved shirt and dark brown sleeveless coat running down to his knees. His fedora hat lies on top of his head with a pair of black boots covering his feet and khaki pants. His looks gave you a chilling aura as you noticed that he looks like he is in his mid 50s and you blinked when he walked calmly towards you. He is quite slim but fit at the same time.

Stunned by his sudden appearance, he smirked and halted a few meters away from you. Flicking his fedora hat slowly, he slightly bowed to you and stared into your eyes. Those bloody red eyes were staring right into your souls. He then stood straight and clasped his hand right behind his back.

"Barbatos," you muttered.

"Argh!"

You turned around, searching for the voice and saw that Giles was thrown away towards the shattered window glass. You ran towards him, trying to save him, but in a flash, Barbatos beat you to it. Like a speed of lightning, he flashed right in front of you causing you to stumble a little in your steps. You paused and took a few steps backwards.

"My apologies young miss. I'm afraid you do not have the permission to aid him," he grins.

"You're not my boss," you swung your left hand forward and two of your swords flew towards him.

Suddenly, the tiles of the restaurant cracked and shatters as the ground bulged upwards, creating a huge wall in front of him. He chuckled as he used the ground as his shields.

"Please. You can do more than that, Young miss," he flew up and stood at the top of the wall. (You don't see any wings on him but yes, he can fly). "But, time's a waste." He disappeared again, forming himself into the dark shadow and flew away.

You ignored him and tried another attempt to run towards Giles. Gasping, you saw the dog-like demon pinning him and the bird-like demon tried to claw him. Throwing your sword that was in your hand, you caught it off guard, striking it through as the bird-like demon disappeared into ashes. Running again towards Giles, you felt your right wrist being grabbed from behind and you struggled to break free. You felt yourself being pulled and felt that your back was hit against somebody's chest. You didn't look back as your eyes still lingered towards Giles.

"Are you sure you want to save him?" you heard Zann's voice behind you. He grabbed you by your shoulders and pulled you roughly as you tried to break free from him. He forced you to face your other side and that's when you saw Dante being confined under Barbatos's shadow. "Pick your choice (y/n)".

Sam jumped towards Giles and this time, pinning him on top of his chest and she choked him with all her strength. Her blue fists engulfed with the cold blue flame and her eyes flashing yellow. She lets out an evil chuckle as Giles squirmed under her grip. His katana was nowhere near him and his .44 magnum ran out of bullets. He grabbed her wrist as hard as he could and tried to shove it away. Giles tried to breath under her grip. It felt like there was no breath left in him. You turned towards Dante who are now encircled by Barbatos's shadow. The ground bulged up again but this time, caging Dante's whole body with only his shoulders and head to be seen. He grunted a few times, trying to break free. He was pissed off. With Dante being totally pissed and furious, he will not be able to fight against Barbatos. Why? Because Barbatos knew what Dante's weakness is. He walked towards Dante and grins as he stared into Dante's eyes. Dante stopped struggling and frowned, throwing an annoyed glare towards Barbatos.

Barbatos chuckled, "let's see…What do we have here?" he tilted his head slightly and stroked his medium, long white beard. "Aaah, a regretful past I see," he walked towards Dante's left side and waved his hand in front of Dante's face. Dante still eyed him suspiciously.

"I appreciate your glare, but I don't like being stared by _'a man'_. Especially by someone as ugly as you," Dante smirks. He was pissed but his sarcasm never left him.

Barbatos chuckled, "yes, of course." He touched the tip of his fedora hat and rubs his index finger and thumbs in between, feeling its fabric. Barbatos eyes never left Dante's. He grins wider and Dante widens his eyes as if he was being absorbed into another realm.

Barbatos whispered the same words he said to you earlier (_**in the previous chapter**_), "That's right. Look into your past….See it and let it all flow…..don't fight against it…"

**[Not to forget.. Let's just say that the other two demons that distracted Dante are somehow already dead ok? Okay xD]**

"Dante!" you yelled. Dante didn't turn to look at you and neither did he flinch. He didn't even move but was staring into nothing.

You needed to save Giles who are searching for air, but you needed to save Dante from being absorbed by Barbatos's mind tricking game. But looking at Giles's feature, who is currently on the verge of his death, you made up your mind to save him first. You brushed Zann's hands up on your shoulders roughly but your feet stopped when he chuckled.

"Last chance (Y/n)."

"Arghh-!"

You gasped as you saw Dante struggling. He looks like he was tortured but yet there was nothing around him. He was just there, in Barbatos's gripping wall. Dante grunted and breathed heavily as he tried to break free. Barbatos stood there, grinning at him and then changes his gaze towards Zann who is standing only a few inches away from you. He nodded once and you turned to Zann. Zann smirks when he saw your puzzling looks.

"I told you, no harm is to be done upon them if you come with me (Y/n)," he walks calmly towards you. "I'm not lying. I can give you back your memories."

Glancing side to side, between Dante and Giles, you felt weak and useless. Your swords don't even help you not even your summoning skills. Tears prickled your eyes as you tried to breathe. You don't want to leave them, but with their current state, you had no choice but to go with Zann's words. You looked back to Zann and walked towards him hesitantly. You stopped in front of him and looked down.

Whispering, you pleaded, "Please, let them go."

Right then, Zann knew what your decision is; _go with him and save them_. He smirks as he won this round. He dragged his feet closer to you and stared at your pleading face, "very well."

He wrapped his right arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him. He turned his head towards Barbatos and Sam. Nodding once, he ordered them to stop and they both do as they were told. Taking a quick glance one last time at Giles and Dante, you felt your tears dripping down your cheeks. Thinking of leaving them behind hurts you, making your heart aches more. You hold your voice from cracking as you grip your hand in front of Zann's chest. A glimpse of symbol appeared beneath you and Zann as you were surrounded with golden white light emitting from it. You faced Zann again but refused to look at him. Staring down into your gripping hand, you cried and mumbled to yourself, "I'm sorry." You then disappeared together with him, Barbatos and Sam, leaving Dante and Giles in a deep sleep.


	22. Chapter 20

You woke up on a bed, feeling the warmth of the blanket wrapped around you. You rubbed your eyes as you sat on the bed, glancing around the room. The room was designed with dark brown wallpapers, fireplace that sat to your right and windows slightly covered with black curtains to your left. The door in front of you was tall and carved with various designs. You pushed yourself towards the end of the bed and sat at the edge. You remembered that you left with Zann because you wanted to protect Dante and Giles. You stared onto your palms that rested on your laps and wondered of what happened to them. _Are they alright? Are they still alive? Will they be mad at you for leaving them behind in order to save them?_ All of this questions swirled around in your minds until suddenly you heard the door swung open.

"How are you this morning?" Zann entered with grins on his face.

You frowned as you stood, "Not to my likings."

He chuckled and walked towards you. You eyed him as you stepped to your sides cautiously, afraid of what he will do to you if you're not on guard. He huffed and looked away towards the window.

"You don't trust me do you?" Zann asked.

"Why should I? I want proof that they're okay and still breathing," you hoped that Dante and Giles are not harmed just like he said.

"You will get your proof. They'll find you," he said as his grins disappeared and he turned at you with a sad smile on his face. "Why? Why are you so eager to stay with them? I can protect you. I can give you everything….even freedom."

"My freedom's already been taken away by you," you spat in his face.

You saw Zann smiling with annoyance as he stopped his steps, "Oh no (Y/n). HE took away OUR freedom. HE destroyed our home. HE took their lives away from me. The Demon Emperor is always sticking his nose around me until he was sealed away."

"What do you want from me?" you almost screamed but your voice vibrated, scared of him.

"The key," he simply answered. "I want the key. You can undo the seal, break it and release him." He frowned. You can see his anger in his eyes as he stared into yours.

"Why would I want to do that?" you asked with your eyebrows furrowed deeper and your eyes glaring at him.

"Because it's vengeance that I seek," he whispered as he walked towards you with his eyes glaring at you.

You moved backwards until you hit the wall behind you. You tried to catch your breath as your heart pounded fast. _Is he going to kill you? Will he hurt you if you don't give him the key? But what kind of key is he looking for?_

"I don't.. I don't know what key you're talking about," you bite your lips as he is now standing a few inches closer to your face, pinning you under his arms. "I don't know anything."

"Of course you don't remember. Barbatos will help you out," he whispered. Zann caressed your left cheek gently. You can feel his warm breath as he gets closer to your lips. You wanted to push him away but part of you didn't want to. You felt something between you. That feeling that you can't describe. Only a few centimeters apart with your lips, he smirked and looked at you in the eyes.

"What are you scared of?" He asked.

You didn't answer him but holds yourself from crying. He chuckled and pulled away from you, walking towards the door.

"I'll come back for you once Barbatos settled everything," he raised his voice as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

**************

You were sitting on your chair near a small sized round table (which is placed near to the windows) with a tray of food. It's been a few minutes after Zann left. Your minds were wandering off somewhere. Then, you heard a knock on the door and it swung open. You ignored whoever it is that entered and continue to stare down the black carpet.

"I take it that you know why I'm here, Young Miss?" his hoarse voice breaks your thought away.

You glanced up to see Barbatos grinning at you with his fedora hat in his hand, resting in front of his chest. He bowed slightly in front of you and waited for your answer.

"You're going to take me into one of your mind tricking games?" you said sarcastically.

Barbatos chuckled as he puts on his hat, "Maybe yes but maybe not."

You looked away from him, thinking of ditching him. Everything that happened around you is just mind puzzling. Who is Barbatos? What did he do to Dante when they were fighting? You saw him in your visions when you first saw him and he seems to know who you are.

"Do you know me?" you asked as you slowly rise from your seat.

"Yes," he answered with his eyes still flashing towards you.

"And do I know you?" you asked again.

Barbatos didn't answer. He glanced quickly down to the floor and back to your eyes. "Yes."

"What are you going to do?" you whispered, not sure of what his plans are in order to 'settle' everything.

"Your memories. You want them back don't you?" He took a step forward, still with his eyes staring at you.

"I.." You hesitated to answer. You do want to know what happened to you. You want to know everything about you. But whenever you asked Giles about yourself, he'd hesitate to answer it. He would only give you the same answer; '_I can't because it's for your own protection'_. All this time, you'd let it slide and ignore it. But now things are worse than ever and you need to know. "Yes," you answered.

Barbatos smirked, "very well. Come with me Young Miss." He walked towards the door and you felt your heart sink. You wanted to go, but you're scared. When Barbatos noticed that you were not following him, he stopped and turned his body slightly, "I'm afraid we don't have much time. Master won't be too happy if you try to escape from this place or even try to change your mind. His orders are to ensure that you will get back your memories no matter what method is to be used."

You flinched when you saw Barbatos's eyes glowing. You slowly stepped forward as Barbatos continued to walk outside the room and a few steps later, you followed him behind.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Is he awake yet?" Trish entered a room where Giles was at.

"No. He's hurt pretty bad," Flora's eyes is filled with tears. "Why is this happening to him?"

"Flora, he did it to protect (Y/n). You know what will happen if-"

"I know," she said before Trish even finishes her sentence. "(Y/n). Where are you?" she whispered to herself.

**[][][][]In another room[][][][]**

"You alright?" Lady leaned against the wall behind her.

Dante sat at the edge of the bed with anger in his eyes. He ignored Lady who is currently facing him.

"Dante, whatever happen, I'm sure there will be no-"

"What does he want?" Dante cuts her sentence off. He glared at Lady who is a little bit stunned to hear his voice. It was cold and filled with anger. "Why is he so desperate to have her?"

Lady looked away as if she's hiding something. She crossed her arms and chuckled a little.

"I don't know," she answered him without looking at him.

"I want answers Lady," Dante glared at her.

"I said, I don't know," she frowned as she looked back at Dante. "What happened to you Dante?"

He didn't answer her.

"You were there. You are the son of Sparda and everything is just a piece of cake for you. That's what you told me," Lady stretched her right arm, swinging it in the air. "(Y/n). She's.. She chose to go with him and you could have stopped that. You were pinned by the earth's surface and you couldn't even move? That's crap." Lady crossed her arms back.

"I saw it," Dante muttered. Lady couldn't hear him.

"You could've gotten out of anything that gets in your way Dante," she continued.

"I said I saw it!" Dante yelled as he sprung from the bed and stood, tightening his grips.

Lady was quite shock. Trish entered the room right after she visited Giles. She glanced at them questioningly and waited for Dante to speak.

"He knew of it," he continued. "That creep knew it."

"Knew what Dante?" Trish asked.

"How regretful I was when…" he stopped.

Lady and Trish exchanged their looks and back to Dante. Sighing, he sat back at the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his silver-white hair.

"How regretful I was when I lost my brother."

Lady curved her eyebrows and walked towards Dante, "what do you mean?"

"You know what happened," he answered. "When I left him in the demon world, I felt instant regret. I wish I could've brought him with me even if that means dragging him half dead."

Lady and Trish saw it. Dante was hurt. He tried to calm himself and continued, "When he returned on Mallet Island, I didn't know it was him. Not until I.." he gulped once and continued, "I took his life away from him."

****End of chapter 20********

**Heyy.. Sorry for the very very late update. To be honest, I totally forgot about my Fanfic account.. -_-" I kept updating on Quotev and Wattpad only. Please do search for my name Kiddy90 and follow me there if you have both accounts. ^^, Thanks.**

**Reviews? XD **

**AND Actually, I've finished this story on Quotev and Wattpad. For now, I'll update one chapter and will continue to update more soon. The internet at my workplace is so slow. Sorry.**


End file.
